Rêves brisés
by Sissyyyyyyyyy
Summary: Rachel Berry fut victime d'une agression et depuis plus rien n'est pareil. Que va-t-il se passer quand la brunette sera obligée de rejoindre Mystic Falls pour fuir ses agresseurs? Que va-t-il lui arriver quand elle fera la rencontre des frères Salvatore? En tout cas, une chose est sûre: Sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même. P.S:Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour je m'appelle Rachel Berry, j'ai 19 ans et je suis étudiante à la Nyada.  
J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie : Finn. Il devait être avec moi pour mes rêves de Broadway mais la vie me l'a enlevé et malheureusement mon rêve de Broadway, en une seule soirée, c'est en allé...**

Le téléphone sonne à la maison des Gilbert.

Elena: Allô ?  
Kurt: Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis un ami de Rachel Berry et il lui arrivé une chose horrible. Nous arrivons à Mystic Falls demain et je vous en dirais plus.  
Elena: Puis-je avoir Rachel au téléphone si vous plaît.  
Kurt: Non.  
Elena: Pourquoi ?  
Kurt: Car elle ne peut plus parler (sentant ces larmes commencer à arriver) je vous dis à demain.  
Elena: A demain.

Elena se retourne vers Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan et Damon...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Jeremy se demandait ce qu'il se passait, en voyant le regard triste de sa sœur.******

_**- Qu'est-ce qui passe Elena ? Il y a problème ? C'est à propos de Klaus ?**_** lui demanda-t-il****  
**_**- Non rien à voir. C'est à propos de Rachel, notre cousine. Elle arrive demain avec certains de ses amis. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible.**_** Lui répondit-elle****  
**_**-Est-ce que tu lui as parlé?  
-Non, son ami Kurt m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète**_**.******

**Damon et Stefan se regardaient, se demandant qui était Rachel.******

_**- J'ai une question : Qui est cette fameuse Rachel ?**_** Lança Damon****  
**_**- Rachel est une cousine éloignée, elle a vécu à Lima mais maintenant elle vit à New York pour son rêve de Broadway. Malheureusement, elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie : Finn. Dans un accident de voiture, il avait 19 ans,**_** lui explique-t-elle. **_**Jeremy, tu peux aller chercher l'ordinateur portable s'il te plaît ?**_** ajoute-t-elle****  
**_**- Ok mais pourquoi tu veux l'ordinateur?  
- Pour leur montrer une vidéo de Rachel et Finn chantant en duo.**_****

**Jeremy partit le chercher, il l'alluma et trouva la vidéo dont Elena parlait c'était "Pretending".****  
****A la fin de la vidéo Elena avait les larmes aux yeux et était dans les bras de son petit frère. Bonnie n'était pas en reste aussi. Damon et Stefan ne savaient pas trop quoi dire.****  
****Et c'est Bonnie qui parla en première :******

_**-Vous étiez allés les voir à New York pour les Nationals si je me souviens bien.  
-Oui, on y était mais on a vu que Rachel car on devait partir après.**_**  
**_**- J'ai hâte de voir Rachel !**_** s'exclama Jeremy****  
**_**-Moi aussi.**_** Renchérit sa sœur ******

**Elena et Jeremy se demandaient ce qu'il ce passait pour qu'ils viennent en Urgence à Mystic Falls.******

**Le Lendemain.******

**Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Blaine et Sam étaient sur le point d'arriver à Mystic Falls.****  
****Kurt décida donc d'appeler Elena pour lui dire qu'ils seraient bientôt là.******

_**- Allô.  
-C'est Kurt, on est bientôt arrivés sur Mystic Falls.  
-Ok, je vous envois l'adresse du Manoir.  
-Ok. A tout de suite**_**.******

**Elena raccrocha et envoya son adresse sur le téléphone de Kurt.******

**Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au Manoir des Salvatore. Ils sortirent tous de la voiture sauf Rachel qui était endormie. Sam la prit dans ses bras, évitant de la réveiller ; Car depuis le drame Rachel dormait très peu. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte d'entrée. Damon et Stefan faisaient semblant de ne pas les entendre, ils attendirent qu'ils sonnent et ils allèrent ouvrir.******

_**-Bonjour.  
-Je suis Kurt, j'ai appelé Elena.**_****

**Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Stefan, voyant que Sam tenait Rachel dans ces bras, lui montra le canapé pour qu'il puisse la poser. Il remarqua la ressemblance entre Rachel et Elena. Cette dernière arriva. Kurt qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir les deux brunes ensemble, la reconnut tout de suite. Elle le regarda avant de dire :******

_**-Vous êtes Kurt.  
-Oui exactement. Je suis content de vous rencontrer. Rachel nous parlait beaucoup de vous. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures conditions.  
-Moi aussi.**_****

**Ils firent les présentations. Kurt présenta Santana, Brittany, Sam et Blaine. Elena fit de même en leur présentant Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Caroline et Matt.****  
****Puis la brune s'approcha du canapé où Rachel était endormie. Elle avait encore des bleus et elle remarqua qu'elle avait un pansement au niveau du cou.****  
****Rachel finit par se réveiller et la première chose qu'elle vit, fut Elena et elle la prit dans ses bras, malgré les douleurs, tellement heureuse de la revoir.**


	3. Chapitre 2

Après son étreinte avec Elena, Rachel vit Jeremy et fit de même avec lui. Puis elle leva les yeux, voyant des visages inconnus derrière le dos de Jeremy.  
Jeremy remarqua que Rachel avait peur et il la rassura aussitôt en lui présentant ses amis.

-Tu connais déjà Matt, Caroline et Bonnie.

Rachel hocha la tête pour donner confirmation.

-Je te présente Damon qui est le petit ami d'Elena.

Rachel se souvenait qu'Elena lui en avait parlé via de nombreux coups de téléphone. Et donc celui qui se trouvait au côté de Damon devait surement être Stefan, son frère et ex petit ami d'Elena. (D'ailleurs c'est la seul chose qu'elle savait. Elle ne savait rien d'eux.)

-Je te présente Stefan le frère de Damon.

La présentation fut terminée et Elena décida de leur faire visiter le Manoir et elle leur montra leurs chambres.  
Après cela, elle demanda à Kurt de lui parler en privé et il accepta.  
Et c'est donc Elena qui commença la conversation.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe et pourquoi Rachel ne peux pas parler ?  
-En faite ça s'est passé. Il y a une semaine, on était sortis boire avec Sam, Blaine, Brittany et Santana. Et quand nous sommes revenus on a trouvé Rachel inerte sur le sol.

Kurt commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Il y avait plein de sang sur le sol et Santana s'est approchée du corps pour voir si elle respirait encore et c'était le cas. On a appelé les pompiers. Maintenant tout ce qu'on sait, c'est seulement le récit du médecin car Rachel ne se souvient de rien, elle fait un blocage sur cette soirée. D'après ce que le médecin nous a dit, c'est le choc mais sa mémoire reviendra petit à petit.

Elena prit parole.

-Et le médecin vous a dit quoi?

Pendant ce temps, tous les autres apprenaient à se connaitre sauf Stefan qui était intrigué et il s'était mis de côté pour pouvoir écouter la conversation de Kurt et d'Elena. Il fut sous le choc de ce qu'il venait entendu.

Brittany prit la parole.

-Je dois allez chercher Lord Tubbington.

Damon se demandait qui était ce Lord Tubbington. Santana en voyant sa tête, décida de l'éclairer sur le sujet.

-C'est son chat.  
-Oui j'étais obligée de l'emmener avec moi, j'avais peur qui lise mon journal intime.

Damon et Stefan se regardaient interloqués. Mais Bonnie, Caroline, Matt et Jeremy savaient déjà puisque Rachel leur avait dit comment étaient ses amis.

Puis Kurt et Elena les rejoignirent.

-Santana tu viens avec moi chercher Lord Tubbington dans la voiture ?  
-Oui on y va.

Puis Elena se dit que peut-être ils avaient faim.

-Vous voulez peut être grignoté quelques chose ?

Ils répondirent tous oui sauf Rachel qui hocha négativement la tête. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit en ce moment.

-Tu devrais manger au moins un petit peu, dit Jeremy, tu as fait une longue route et tu dois reprendre des forces.

Rachel qui ne pouvait pas parler suite à son choc et qui avait maintenant l'habitude de se promener avec un stylo et un bloc note pour pouvoir communiquer, se mit à écrire.

« Ok un petit peu alors. »

-Bon moi j'ai faim ! s'exclama Santana en rentrant dans le Manoir avec Brittany et Lord Tubbington.

Donc ils préparent à manger quand soudain quelqu'un entra.

-Je vois que vous avez des invités.  
-Klaus qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Stefan, se retournant brusquement


	4. Chapitre 3

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir vous dire bonjour ? dit Klaus d'un ton ironique  
-Non. dit Damon  
-Ca ce n'est pas très gentil. Je voudrais voir Elena en privé. Ajouta Klaus d'un ton sec  
-Je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder aujourd'hui. Serait-ce possible un autre jour ?  
-Mais tout est possible ma chère Elena. Sur ce, je vous laisse au plaisir de vous revoir tous. finit Klaus en faisant un clin d'œil à Rachel.  
Et il partit. Rachel qui avait assisté à la scène, se cacha derrière Sam.  
Santana prit la parole.

-Bon on mange ? J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un cochon entier.  
-Mettons-nous à table, dit Elena avec un sourire en regardant Santana.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble et à la fin du repas Elena vit que Rachel était fatiguée, et elle lui proposa d'aller se reposer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Et fit un rêve. Dans celui-ci, il y avait Finn et en le voyant, elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-Tu vas bien Rachel ?demanda-t-il  
-Je vais bien. (En réalisant qu'elle pouvait parler.)Comment ça ce fait que je parle?  
-C'est normal, tu es en train de rêver. Dit-il d'un ton calme  
-Je suis contente de te voir Finn tu me manques. dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.  
-Toi aussi tu me manques mais je te surveille d'en haut.

Finn prit les mains de Rachel.

-Vous avez bien fait de venir à Mystic Falls.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Car ils te protégeront et j'ai confiance en eux.  
-Je peux faire confiance à Damon et Stefan?  
-Totalement je ne me fais pas soucis.

Puis elle se réveilla et pour la première fois avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait que c'était un rêve mais grâce à celui-ci, elle avait eu la satisfaction d'avoir vu Finn et d'avoir fait le bon choix de venir à Mystic Falls.  
Elle rejoignit les autres . Santana fut surprise de la voir avec le sourire, elle s'exclama :

-Je rêve où le nain de jardin est en train de sourire ?  
- Santana ce n'est pas gentil de l'appeler comme ça. dit Brittany  
-Ok je ferai plus attention.  
-Merci.

Puis Caroline prit la parole.

-Pourquoi tu as le sourire ?

Rachel prit son bloc note et son stylo marqua.

« J'ai rêvé de Finn. »

Elena intervint.

-Tu veux nous raconter ton rêve ?  
« Oui. »

Ils attendirent tous qu'elle finisse d'écrire. Et elle le passa à Elena pour qu'elle le lise.  
Damon et Stefan qui étaient derrière Elena avaient lu. Puis elle le passa aux autres. Pour finir, ils le rendirent à Rachel. Kurt prit la parole :

-Donc, ça te fais du bien de voir Finn ?  
« Oui, je sais que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais ça m'a fait du bien de le voir. » (Les larmes aux yeux.) « Il m'a confirmé que je pouvais avoir confiance en Stefan et Damon. » (en regardant les deux frères Salvatore et elle leur donna un sourire.)

Elena se souvint que la veille, elle avait préparé des colliers et des bracelets avec de la "Veine de Vénus" à l'intérieur des pendentifs. Et elle dit :

-J'ai des cadeaux de bienvenue pour vous.  
-J'adore les cadeaux, s'exclama Brittany en claquant dans ses mains.

Elena leur en donna. Rachel attendit que quelqu'un l'aide à mettre son collier et ce fut Stefan qui lui vint en aide. Elle le remercia avec un sourire.  
Blaine prit la parole :

-Il y a des endroits où on peut se détendre et boire un verre ?  
« Le Mystic Grill et ça fait longtemps que j'y suis pas aller » marqua Rachel  
-Bon on est parti ! lâcha Jeremy

Et ils partirent vers le Mystic Grill

* * *

Merci pour vos avis.


	5. Chapitre 4

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivés au Mystic Grill. Ils s'étaient installés à une table et ils passèrent une commande.

« Ca n'a pas changé » marqua Rachel.  
-Oui, la dernière fois que tu es venue c'était avec Finn, s'exclama Elena.  
« Oui » elle baissa tête.  
-Hé, il y a un billard qui veut faire une partie ? demanda Sam.

Sam, Jeremy, Blaine, Matt, Brittany et Santana étaient partis houer au Billard alors que Kurt, Elena, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Rachel et Stefan continuaient toujours à discuter. Puis Rachel alla se rafraîchir. Elena en profita pour questionner Kurt par rapport à la brunette.

-Kurt je pourrais te poser une question au sujet de Rachel ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est définitif ? Rachel ne pourra plus parler et chanter?  
-En fait, elle pourrait, avec de l'effort, parler mais chanter elle ne pourra plus c'est définitivement fini. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
-Mais son rêve c'était Broadway ! S'horrifia-t-elle dans le même état que Kurt  
-Je sais elle a travaillé très dur pour y arriver et en une soirée son rêve s'est arrêté.

Rachel revint vers eux, et ils se turent subitement.

« Tyler va venir? » marqua Rachel.  
-Oui, s'exclama Caroline.  
« Elena m'a dit que tu sortais avec Tyler »  
-Oui, dit-elle avec le sourire, tient le voilà.  
-Salut tout le monde.

Puis il remarqua la présence de la brunette et sourit.

-Rachel tu es là. Je suis content de te voir. Tu vas bien?

Puis il vit qu'elle prenait un bloc note et un stylo. Il était interloqué.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, murmura Caroline.  
Il hocha la tête, d'accord avec la blonde.

« Oui je vais bien enfin j'essaye d'aller mieux mais c'est dur »

Une personne fit son apparition dans le Mystic Grill. C'était un inconnu pour les gens de cette ville mais pas pour Rachel et ses amis. Santana le vit

-Je n'y crois pas.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Questionna Sam.  
-Retourne toi, s'exclama Santana, tiens je crois qui va y avoir de l'ambiance.

Santana se leva et se dirigea vers cette personne mais elle fut arrêtée par Kurt qui avait bien remarqué qu'elle était énervée.  
-Qu'est-ce qui passe Santana?  
-Regarde par toi-même, dit-elle en colère.  
-Calme toi Santana tu ne vas pas faire un scandale ici.  
-Pourquoi pas ? Ca mettra un peu d'ambiance et j'ai pris ça, comme ça si l'envie me prends de l'embrocher, je pourrais le faire.  
Elle lui montra la queue de billard qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle était prête à tourner les talons mais ce fut cette personne qui vint à leur rencontre.

-Je suis content de vous voir (en regardant Rachel) tu ne dis rien Rachel. Tu as perdu ta langue ? demanda-t-il en riant.  
-Ce n'est pas réciproque Brody, affirma Santana.  
-C'est ce fameux Brody dont tu nous parlais Rachel ? demanda Caroline  
« Oui c'est lui »

Caroline se leva mais fut arrêtée par Tyler.

-N'oublie pas que c'est un humain, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête pour dire avant de se rasseoir au côté de Santana, faisant face à Brody.  
Puis Santana prit la parole:

-Tu as deux options : soit tu t'en vas et tu restes en vie ou soit je t'embroche. C'est toi qui choisis.  
- Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi Santana. Ricana-t-il  
-Je n'en serais pas si sûr, affirma Brittany qui était derrière Caroline et Santana.  
-En plus Finn n'est plus là pour défendre Rachel, vu qu'il est mort. Ajouta-t-il en coup de grâce.

Rachel commençait à pleurer. Le remarquant, Elena et Stefan l'emmènent un peu plus loin.

-Tu vas partir maintenant. annonça Caroline en prenant son pouvoir hypnotique.  
-Je dois m'en aller maintenant.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit partir ?  
-Car on est là pour passer un bon moment et non pour déclencher une bagarre. Répondit-elle

Stefan demanda à Rachel si tout allait bien, elle hocha la tête négativement puis s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras.

-Comment il a su qu'on était à Mystic Falls ?questionna Blaine, je voudrais bien le savoir.  
-On verra au Manoir, dit Damon, il est temps qu'on partent.

Ils partirent rejoindre le Manoir.  
Arrivés sur place, Elena décida de parler en privé à Caroline, Damon et Stefan.

-Pourquoi tu veux nous parler Elena ? Demanda Damon.  
-Si vous êtes d'accords, je voudrais parler de nos secrets à Rachel et ses amis.  
-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée? Questionna Caroline.  
-Oui, il faut le leur dire on s'est pas combien de temps ils vont rester et avec ce qui c'est pour Jenna je ne veux plus prendre de risque.  
-Tu as raison. ajouta Stefan.  
-Mais je vais d'abord en parler à Rachel et après on en parlera à ses amis. Damon tu veux m'aider à lui en parler?  
-Bien sûr. Répondit-il

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Elena demanda Rachel de la suivre, pour pouvoir lui parler en privé. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois dans un coin plus tranquille pour parler.

-Rachel faut je t'avoue certains de nos secret. avoua Elena.  
« Ok je t'écoute »  
-Et bien ...


	6. Chapitre 5

-Et bien ce que je dois te dire est strictement vrai. J'imagine que tu ne crois pas aux vampires ?  
« Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça? »  
-En fait, ils existent. D'ailleurs j'en ai un à côté de moi, dit-elle en regardant Damon. Il n'y pas que Damon qui est un vampire, il y a aussi Caroline et Stefan. Tyler est un hybride : il est moitié loup garou et moitié vampire. Je sais, c'est bizarre mais c'est la vérité.  
-Tu dois la croire Rachel, affirma Stefan en entrant dans la pièce, on ne te fera jamais de mal, je te le promets. Maintenant regarde mon visage.

Il était en face de Rachel. Elle voyait ses veines autour de ses yeux et ses crocs qui commençaient à pousser. Elle aurait dû avoir peur mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de cela, elle toucha son visage. Et marqua sur son bloc note:

« Je sais que je devrais avoir peur mais ce n'est pas le cas. Finn m'a dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous alors j'ai confiance. »  
-Et ce n'est pas tout, dit Elena, Bonnie est une sorcière. Et j'ai un sosie qui est un vampire. Elle s'appelle Katherine Pierce et c'est un de mes ancêtres. Je sais que c'est beaucoup à assimiler. Je te dirais le reste demain. Maintenant on doit le dire à tes amis.  
« Ok. »

Ils rejoignirent donc les autres. Rachel vit Caroline et l'enlaça pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur.

-On a à vous parler. annonça Elena.  
-On t'écoute. Répondit Sam.  
-Eh bien...

Mais elle fut coupée par Damon qui décida de montrer sa vitesse vampirique. Qui n'était pas au goût d'Elena.

-Damon arrête s'il te plaît.  
-Qu'est-ce qui passe, questionna Kurt, et comment il arrive à faire ça?  
-On est des vampires, expliqua Damon, c'est tout.  
-Tu aurais pu me laisser le leur dire. Soupira Elena  
-Mais c'est tellement plus amusement de cette façon. Sourit Damon  
-Donc comme ça vous êtes des vampires et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Se moqua Santana.  
-Et comme ça tu me crois ?  
Damon joua de nouveau de ses dons vampiriques, pour se retrouver en face d'elle.

-Damon ça suffit, le gronda Stefan, on ne vous fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas Damon ?  
-Oui comme dit mon très cher petit frère.  
-C'est bon on vous croit, finit par dire Blaine, par contre vous vous nourrissez comment ?  
-Si vous voulez savoir si on tue des gens, la réponse est non, lui répondit Caroline. Moi, Tyler et Damon on se nourrit de poche de sang.  
-Mon petit frère préfère se nourrir de petits animaux dans la forêt.  
-Très drôle Damon. Dit Stefan.  
-Et tu ne feras pas de mal à Lord Tubbington ? S'inquiéta Brittany en regardant Stefan.  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas, il préfère les petits lapins. Se moqua Damon.  
-Ce n'est pas tout, je suis une sorcière. Ajouta Bonnie.

Et pour le confirmer elle donna un anévrisme à Damon.

-Tu es obligé de montrer tes talents de sorcière comme ça ? Dit Damon.  
-Oui je trouve ça amusant. Sourit-elle  
-C'est bizarre mais pas moi, dit-il.  
-Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Dit Stefan.  
-Ils seraient peut-être temps qu'on aille tous dormir la journée a été longue.

Ils acquièrent tous.

Rachel avait demandé à Caroline de dormir avec elle pour lui montrer qu'elle avait confiance en elle. Et la blonde avait accepté.  
Rachel s'endormit facilement. Et elle rêva de Finn encore une fois.

-Bonjour Rachel et Caroline.  
-Bonjour Finn. Comment ça se fait que tu es dans mon rêve ? questionna Rachel en regardant Caroline.  
-Un de nos pouvoirs c'est qu'on peut s'immiscer de vos rêves, affirma Caroline, je suis heureuse de te revoir Finn.  
-Moi aussi, dit-il, j'ai vu que Elena t'avait tout raconté.  
-Oui, mais bizarrement je n'ai pas peur.  
-Je confirme tu n'as pas avoir peur, affirme-t-il, il faudrait qu'on parle de ce qui t'es arrivé.  
-Je veux bien mais je ne me souviens de rien. Dit Rachel.  
-Je sais mais je te propose quelque chose. Tu as confiance en moi et Caroline ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu vas fermer les yeux et te concentrer sur cette soirée. Et n'est pas peur Caroline et moi on est là.  
-Ok.

Rachel ferma les yeux. En ouvrant les yeux, elle était à New York dans son loft.

-Maintenant tu vas essayer de te rappeler peu à peu la soirée, expliqua-t-il

C'est qu'elle fit. Elle entendit un bruit et vit deux silhouettes. Elle commença à prendre de peur. Finn le remarqua et la rassura :

-N'ai pas peur, on est là et maintenant continue je sais que tu peux le faire, concentre toi sur leurs visages.

Elle se concentra de nouveau. Et elle se focalisa sur les visages des deux individus. Elle fut sous le choc en reconnaissant Brody et Jesse.  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut et remarqua que Caroline était près d'elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Rachel je suis là, tu te souviens de leurs visages ?  
« Oui. »  
-Es-tu veux bien me le dire ?  
« Oui, c'est Brody Weston et Jesse St James. »

Puis elle s'effondra dans les bras de Caroline et remarqua qu'elle était assoiffée. Les papas de Rachel lui donnaient toujours un verre d'eau quand elle était triste.

« J'ai soif. »Marqua-t-elle.

-Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau, dit Caroline.

Rachel lui tira le bras. Elle prit son bloc note et écrit:

« Je viens avec toi. Je ne veux pas rester toute seule. »

-Ok.

Ils descendirent au salon. Il y avaient Santana et Damon qui discutaient car ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Santana vit Rachel en pleurs, elle se demanda ce qui passait et demanda :

-Pourquoi Rachel pleure ?  
-Elle se souvient des deux personnes qui lui ont fait du mal, lui répondit Caroline  
-Et qui sont ces deux personnes ? Intervint Damon, curieux.

Rachel donna son bloc note à Santana.


	7. Chapitre 6

Santana s'empressa de lire le bloc note de Rachel.

-Mais j'aurais dû embrocher Brody ! Hurla t'elle, et Jesse aussi ! Quand j'irai le voir. Je ne vais pas le louper.  
-Qui est Jesse ? Questionna Damon.  
-C'est un ex à Rachel, répondit Santana.  
-Ok si tu veux un coup de main pour leur faire le portrait je suis ton homme, s'exclama Damon.

Les hurlements de Santana avaient réveillés tout le monde. Ils descendirent donc tous dans le salon, encore somnolents.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe ? marmonna Kurt.  
-Rachel se souvient de ses agresseurs, répondit Caroline, il s'agit de Brody et Jessie.  
-Rachel tu es sûre de toi ? S'inquiéta Blaine  
« Oui, je suis sûre de moi et depuis j'ai des flashs sur certaines choses qu'ils m'ont faites. »

Rachel s'effondra en pleurs sur le sol. Brittany et Elena étaient à côté d'elle, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Santana était tellement énervée qu'elle se mit à jurer en espagnol. Caroline prit la parole, essayant de parler plus fort que la Latina:

-Je peux appeler ma mère demain matin si ça peut vous aider. Vu qu'elle est le Shérif de la ville, je pense que ça serait plutôt utile.  
-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondit Stefan.  
-Moi j'ai une autre idée qui me vient à l'esprit si ça vous dit. ajouta Damon.  
-Ce n'est pas une solution Damon et je pense que Rachel voudrait que justice soit faite, s'exclama Jeremy.  
-Je pense à quelque chose ! déclara Sam.  
-Tu penses à quoi ? S'étonna Blaine  
-Quand Puck va apprendre que c'est Brody et Jesse qui ont agressé Rachel il va péter les plombs.  
-Je crois aussi.  
-Qui est Puck ? interrogea Damon  
-Un de nos amis et c'était le meilleur ami de mon demi-frère Finn, répondit Kurt.  
-Faudra qu'on l'appelle demain pour lui donner des nouvelles de Rachel. On lui avait promis.  
-On verra tout ça demain matin, s'exclama Stefan, il est tant qu'on aille se recoucher.

Ils le firent tous, même s'ils étaient hantés par la révélation de la brunette.  
Rachel avait du mal à se rendormir mais la fatigue finit par prendre le dessus et elle sombra dans les bras de morphée.  
Le lendemain, les premiers levés furent Kurt, Blaine, Elena, Damon et Stefan. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner.  
Alors qu'ils étaient à table, Blaine s'adressa à Kurt :

-Kurt tu appelles Puck et Quinn ?  
-Oui je vais le faire maintenant.

Kurt se leva, alla chercher son téléphone et composa le numéro. Il revint dans la cuisine, activant le haut-parleur pour que tout le monde puissent écouter.

-Allô ?  
-Puck, c'est Kurt. Je t'avais promis que je t'appellerais pour te donner des nouvelles de Rachel. Et pour te dire aussi que nous étions bien arrivés.  
-Est-ce que ma bombe juive américaine préférée va bien ?  
-Elle va bien… Mais il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit…  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Elle se souvient de ses agresseurs et de certaines choses qu'ils lui ont faites.  
- Alors ? Des noms peut-être ?  
- Brody Weston et Jesse St James.

Du bruit se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-Allô ? C'est Quinn .Le bruit que vous venez d'entendre c'est seulement Puck qui vient de casser la table du salon.  
-On savait qu'il réagirait comme ça.

Des pas firent craquer le parquet et Rachel ainsi que Caroline firent leur apparition autour de la table.

-Rachel vient d'arriver si tu veux lui parler.

Puck prit le téléphone des mains de Quinn.

-Comment va ma bombe juive américaine?

Rachel sourit et marqua :

« Oui ça va bien et vous me manquez. »  
-Oui elle va bien et vous lui manquez, répéta Kurt  
-Elle nous manque aussi et on viendra bientôt la voir.  
-On va devoir vous laisser.  
-Ok bisous.

Pendant ce temps, Caroline avait appelé sa mère pour lui dire de la rejoindre au Manoir. Ce qu'elle fit. Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte.

-Bonjour Maman, s'exclama Caroline, merci d'être venue aussi vite !  
-Bonjour Caroline, Bonjour tout le monde. Je peux savoir la raison de ton appel ?  
-Je vais t'expliquer. Kurt tu viens avec nous.  
-Ok pas de soucis.

Kurt expliqua l'agression de Rachel et le fait que la nuit dernière, elle s'était souvenue du nom de ses agresseurs, il ajouta qu'ils étaient tous deux, d'anciens petits amis de la brunette. Il précisa que Brody était à Mystic Falls. Liz leur demanda si toute reconnaissance visuelle était possible. Elle demanda une photo mais Kurt n'en avait malheureusement pas.  
-On peut demander à Jeremy de faire un croquis de Brody. Proposa Caroline.  
-Oui c'est une très bonne idée, dit Liz.

Ils rejoignirent les autres. Jeremy était à la table du petit déjeuner ainsi que Santana et Brittany qui se souriaient.

-Jeremy je pourrais de te demander quelque chose ? demanda Caroline.  
-Oui, pas de soucis. C'est quoi ?  
-On n'a pas de photo de Brody. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire un dessin de son visage ? Je pense que ça ne te pose pas de problèmes vu que tu l'as vu hier.  
- Je m'y mets de suite, ma cousine a toujours la priorité !  
-Maman je te le déposerais dans la journée. Intima Caroline à sa mère  
-Ok. Mais il faudra que je parle à Rachel, dit Liz.  
-C'est possible demain matin, répondit Elena, par contre Jeremy et moi ne pourrons pas la conduire demain, nous devons aller au lycée.  
-Stefan et moi on s'en occupera, dit Damon.  
-Pas problème pour moi, renchérit son frère  
-Ok entendu comme ça, dit Liz, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, les regards s'attardèrent sur elle alors qu'elle claquait la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui ? s'exclama soudainement Elena  
-Si vous qui décidez, répondit Kurt.  
-Ça vous dit d'aller voir les chutes dans la forêt ? proposa Caroline.

Ils acquiescèrent tous de la tête et se préparèrent pour la sortie.  
Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, tout le monde était prêt et ils quittèrent le manoir.  
Sur la route, ils eurent la bonne idée de prévenir Bonnie de leur sortie improvisée dans la forêt.

Ils finirent par arriver aux chutes, la vue était magnifique et les lycéens furent un instant immobilisés par la splendeur du lieu. Kurt en profita pour emmener Elena à l'écart.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- J'ai une requête à te demander. Nous devons partir demain et on pense que c'est peut-être mieux pour Rachel de rester ici. Je tiens à ajouter que Brittany et Santana resteraient elles aussi.  
- Pour ma part, ça me va mais je préfère demander à Stefan et Damon. Après tout, c'est toujours leur Manoir.  
Elle fit un signe discret aux deux vampires qui froncèrent les sourcils avant de la rejoindre, évitant d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Un problème ? S'inquiéta Stefan  
- Mais non, je voulais vous demander si ça vous déranger… Si Rachel restait ici, avec nous dans le Manoir. Ainsi que Brittany et Santana. Kurt et le reste de leur bande doivent partir demain.  
-Pas de soucis ! S'exclamèrent les frères Salvatore.  
-Merci ! Je pense que c'est mieux pour Rachel. Son rêve de Broadway est fini, revenir à New York n'est peut être pas une bonne chose pour elle.  
Kurt hocha la tête, remerciant une dernière fois les vampires avant de tourner les talons.  
- Je vais dire à Rachel que nous partons demain.  
- Pas de problèmes.  
Le brun partit et les trois jeunes gens se lancèrent un regard.


	8. Chapitre 7

Kurt s'avança vers Rachel et lui sourit, avant de la prendre par le bras.  
-J'ai à te parler Rachel.  
« Moi aussi mais tu peux commencer. »  
-Ok. Donc Blaine, Sam et moi devons repartir à New York demain soir mais Santana et Brittany vont rester avec toi jusqu'à votre départ.  
« Ok Je vois. Mais je me sens bien ici et je pense que même si Santana et Brittany partent, je vais rester ici. Je ne suis vraiment pas prête à rentrer à New York. Il faut que je me change les idées. Damon et Stefan me protégeront de Brody. »  
- Je n'y vois pas d'opposition. Tu veux parler à Elena et Jeremy ?  
« Oui, je veux bien. »

Kurt se dirigea donc vers les Gilbert et leur demanda de le suivre. Ils se dépêchèrent d'obéir et se retrouvèrent devant la brunette.

-Un problème Rachel ?  
« En fait, je me demandais si je pouvais m'installer pour quelque temps avec vous. Je ne me sens pas capable de rentrer à New York pour l'instant. Je me sens bien ici avec vous. »  
-Ok. Il n'y a aucun pour nous, dit Elena, en fait, je suis plutôt contente que tu restes.  
-Et moi donc, ajouta son frère.

Ils l'enlacèrent amicalement avant de se décider à rejoindre le reste du groupe qui était toujours devant les chutes. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur absence. Elena sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et elle s'en saisit.  
-Allô ?  
-C'est Klaus.  
-Oui, que veux-tu ?  
-C'est pour savoir quand est-ce on pourrait se voir.  
-Demain soir ? Je viendrai avec Damon.  
-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?  
-Non.  
-Ah et en fait, qui sont ces personnes qui était chez toi la dernière fois ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas.  
-Mais tout ce qui te concerne me regarde. Tu es le double Petrova.  
-Comment je pourrais l'oublier ?  
- Je te dis à demain très chère Elena.  
-A demain.

Elena lança un regard à Damon qui avait bien sûr tout entendu grâce à ses dons vampiriques.  
Il se demandait bien ce que leur voulait Klaus. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

Rachel était toute seule dans son coin quand elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur Stefan qui l'avait rejointe. Il lui sourit et il remarqua qu'elle notait quelque chose sur son bloc-notes.

« J'ai dit à Elena et Jeremy que j'allais m'installer ici pour quelque temps. Je ne me sens pas capable de rentrer à New York. »  
- Je te comprends et franchement, ça ne me déplait pas. Sourit-il  
« Le paysage est magnifique ici. »  
-C'est mon endroit préféré de Mystic Falls. Quand j'ai envie d'être seul et de réfléchir, je viens ici.  
« Je te comprends on se sent apaisé ici. »

Kurt observait les deux jeunes gens de loin, un discret sourire étira ses lèvres et Blaine le remarqua, il l'interrogea à ce sujet :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?  
- Le fait de voir Rachel en train de sourire me fait plaisir. Je sais qui lui reste du chemin à faire mais je pense qu'elle a pris la bonne décision. Elle va me manquer…, dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux.  
-Oui c'est mieux pour elle, elle ne peut pas vivre dans cet appartement, elle se rappellerait sans cesse l'agression. Et ça serait trop dur pour elle.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il faudrait qu'elle prenne rendez-vous avec un médecin au sujet de ces cordes vocales.  
-On s'en occupera. Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. Intervint Jeremy  
- Merci.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel le groupe observait le paysage, profitant du soleil et du calme mais Santana finit par briser le silence, elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

- Excusez-moi de déranger cette séance de relaxation improvisée mais j'ai faim.  
- Tu as toujours faim… fit remarquer Damon  
-Et alors je t'e...  
-Santana tu ne vas pas commencer, la gronda Kurt  
-Je vois que j'ai affaire à une vrai lionne se moqua Damon  
-Tu n'as pas encore tout vu,affirma Brittany  
-On rentre ? proposa Elena  
-Oui !

Ils suivirent donc les Salvatores et les Gilbert à travers la forêt. Ils montèrent de nouveau en voiture, direction le Manoir. La route fut rapide et Rachel ne lâchait pas le paysage du regard.

Tout le monde se mit de bon train pour préparer le repas, Elena donnait des indications alors que Damon amusait les troupes au plus grand malheur de Stefan qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire cuire les pâtes.  
De son coté, Jeremy s'installa dans le salon, prenant son crayon et son cahier, il commença à dessiner le visage de Brody, figé dans ses souvenirs.  
Une fois le croquis terminait, il appela Santana, lui demandant si son dessin était ressemblant. Elle le lui confirma et il se leva. Il chercha Caroline, qu'il finit par trouver.  
Il lui montra son travail et elle le remercia, se jurant de le confier à sa mère le plus tôt possible.

Pendant ce temps au Mystic Grill. Matt avait pris sa pause-café et alors qu'il était attablé à une table dans un coin, il vit quelque chose qui l'inquiéta. Kol était en compagnie d'un homme et ce n'était autre que Brody. Ils étaient en pleine conversation, il aurait bien voulu entendre mais il était trop loin. Il aurait peut-être dû s'approcher car ce que raconter les deux hommes n'était pas de bonne augure.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux. En faisant mal à Rachel, tu fais aussi du mal à Elena, et ça, je ne suis pas contre. dit Kol.  
-Je veux bien de l' je veux blesser en faisant les mêmes sévices à Elena que j'ai fais à la blesserais d'avantage,dit-il avec un sourire sournois.  
-Mais il y a un soucis elle est protéger par les frères il y a une solution,affirma t-il.  
-Laquelle,questionna t-il.  
-Suit moi je vais t'expliquer.

Matt n'hésita pas un instant et envoya un message à Jeremy, l'informant de ce qu'il avait vu.

Quand le jeune Gilbert reçut le message, il s'empressa d'aller chercher Damon et Stefan. Les deux frères lui jetèrent un regard avant de quitter la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe Jeremy ? demanda Stefan.  
-Je viens de recevoir un message de Matt. Il a vu Kol mais il n'était pas tout seul, il était avec Brody.  
- Ça ne sent pas bon. Grogna Damon  
- Ca m'inquiète aussi, répondit Stefan.  
-Il faut prévenir les autres.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de revenir sur leurs pas, le reste du groupe s'amusait vraiment à préparer le repas et ils se figèrent en voyant les mines graves des trois garçons.

- Un problème ? S'étonna Caroline  
- Jeremy a reçu un message de Matt. Il a vu Kol avec Brody  
-Qui est Kol ?questionna Sam.  
-C'est le petit frère de Klaus, répondit Stefan.  
-Et c'est si grave que ça ? demanda Santana  
-Oui c'est plutôt inquiétant, pour tout vous dire c'est un vampire Originel.  
-Comment ça Originel ? Lâcha Kurt.  
-C'est les premiers vampires qui ont existé sur terre, expliqua Elena.  
-Ok. Apparemment ce n'est pas un ami cher à vos cœurs, répondit Blaine.  
-Tout à fait. En fait c'est plutôt un ennemi, affirma Damon.  
-On en parlera plus tard, finit Jeremy. On ferait mieux de passer à table.


	9. Chapitre 8

Ceci mon dernier chapitre le prochain sera dans 15 jours ;)

TVDfan:Oui il y aura une amitié Steroline :)

Pia:Je prend note de tes conseilles :

TheFunnySanny:Merci :)

Alena Robynefle:Merci je prend note de ce que tu as dis :)

* * *

Le repas se passa dans le calme, quelques discussions par-ci par-là.  
Enfin le repas fini, ils débarrassèrent la table et Rachel alla se reposer pendant ce temps.  
Caroline, elle, était partie donner le dessin du visage de Brody à sa mère puis elle décida d'aller chez elle.

Sam, Blaine, Stefan et Damon étaient dehors. Blaine n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment Brody avait su qu'ils étaient tous à Mystic Falls. Son ami blond remarqua son air pensif et ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer :

-Blaine tu as l'aire pensif.  
-Oui, je me demande toujours comment Brody a su qu'on était à Mystic Falls.  
-Je me demande aussi, ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous qui le lui a dit. Peut être savait-il qu'elle avait de la famille dans la ville, mais comment aurait-il su pour nous ?  
-Comment Rachel a-t-elle connu Brody ? Questionna Stefan.  
-Elle a connu à la NYADA et d'ailleurs il est toujours élève là-bas, répondit Blaine.  
-Vous êtes-vous rendu là-bas avant de partir pour Mystic Falls ?  
-Oui, enfin Kurt et Santana. Ils s'y sont rendus pour la désinscription de Rachel et ils les ont informés de leur départ pour Mystic Falls.  
-Il a du surement entendre alors. C'est pas sorcier non plus, lâcha Damon.  
-Oui, ça me semble logique, répondit Sam.  
-Je voudrais bien savoir ce que mijotent Kol et Brody.  
-Mon cher frère, tu n'es pas le seul à te poser la question.

Alors que le silence s'installa doucement, Rachel, à l'intérieur de la maison, avait rejoint le reste du groupe qui était tranquillement installé dans le salon. Santana et Brittany discutaient entre elles alors que les autres échangeaient quelques anecdotes avec le sourire.  
Soudain le téléphone de Kurt se mit à sonner et il se décida à répondre, ne connaissant pas le numéro.

-Allô ?  
-Bonsoir Kurt c'est Shelby. Je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de Rachel, s'il te plait.  
-Bonsoir Shelby. (Il se leva et s'éclipsa sous les regards étonnés de certains)Rachel va bien. Mais elle se souvient de son agression et de ses agresseurs.  
-Et qui est-ce ?  
-C'est Brody Weston et Jesse St James.  
-Oh mon dieu ! hurla-t-elle.  
-Par ailleurs Brody est ici mais ne vous inquiétez pas Rachel est sous haute protection.  
- D'accord. Mais j'ai un ami cher à mon cœur qui vit actuellement à Mystic Falls et Rachel le connait bien. Je l'ai prévenu que Rachel était dans la ville. Il doit passer la voir ce soir.  
- Quel est son nom ?  
-Il s'appelle Elijah Mikaelson.  
-Ok c'est noté, je vais le dire à Rachel.  
-Je dois vous laisser Kurt. Embrassez Rachel de ma part. Je vous rappellerais plus tard. Au revoir.  
-Au revoir Shelby.

Alors que Kurt revint dans le salon, il remarqua la présence de Sam, Blaine, Stefan et de Damon. Le brun vint s'installer à côté de son fiancé avant de ranger son téléphone puis il prit la parole :

-Rachel, Shelby vient de m'appeler. Elle m'a dit qu'un de ses amis était en ville et apparemment tu le connais bien.  
« Qui ça ? » marqua Rachel.  
-Un certain Elijah doit venir te voir ce soir.  
« Je suis contente. »

Damon, Stefan, Jeremy et Elena se regardèrent avec une certaine surprise.

-Tu connais Elijah? S'étonna Elena  
« Oui, c'est un ami de ma mère biologique et il a toujours étais très gentil avec moi. Il a toujours dit à Shelby que si un jour on avait le moindre problème. On pouvait l'appeler. Vous le connaissez? »  
-Oui, même très bien, répondit Stefan.

Soudain on cogna à la porte. Damon alla ouvrir et quelle fut sa surprise en tombant sur ce fameux Elijah presque connu de tous.

-Bonsoir Damon.  
-Bonsoir Elijah.  
-Une de mes amies m'a appelé pour me dire que sa fille Rachel était ici.  
- Rachel est bien là et tu tombes bien on aura à te parler après. Je t'en prie, entre  
-Merci mon cher Damon.

Il passa la porte et sourit en pénétrant dans le salon sous le regard de toute la bande. La brunette le vit et se leva, cachant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de lui baiser le front.

-Bonsoir Rachel. Bonsoir tout le monde. Shelby m'a dit que tu étais au Manoir. J'ai été étonné de savoir que vous étiez de la même famille !  
-Oui, Rachel est ma cousine. Expliqua Elena  
- Tout s'explique. Je vois qu'il y a de nouvelles têtes !  
-Je te présente Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Santana et Brittany, ils sont des amis de Rachel.  
-Je suis enchanté de vous connaitre.  
-Nous le sommes aussi, répondit Kurt.  
« Shelby t'as tout raconté ? » marqua Rachel.  
- Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrives Rachel, tu méritais d'être une vraie star à Broadway.  
Stefan s'approcha d'eux avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Elijah. Il tourna la tête vers lui et il comprit qu'une discussion s'imposer entre vampires. Il s'éloigna doucement de Rachel avant de les suivre. Il sourit une dernière fois à la brunette puis la porte de la bibliothèque se ferma derrière lui.  
Damon eut la gentillesse de lui offrir un verre de bourbon qu'il prit volontiers. Le plus jeune Salvatore s'installa dans un fauteuil avant de lui dire :

-Shelby ne t'a pas tout dit au sujet de Rachel.  
-Pardon ?  
-Rachel se souvient de son agression et de ses agresseurs, ça c'est un premier point. C'est Brody Weston et Jessie St James. Mais elle ne t'a pas dit que ce Brody est actuellement à Mystic Falls.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?  
-On voudrait bien le savoir, grogna Damon- Ce n'est pas tout, continua Stefan, Matt a vu ton frère Kol discuter avec lui.  
-Ca ne présage rien de bon tout ça. J'ai déjà vu mon frère parler avec un inconnu la dernière fois, c'est peut être votre homme. Avez-vous une photo ?  
-Non, mais Jeremy a fait un dessin du visage de Brody et on en a fait des copies. Je vais en chercher une.  
- Pas de problème.  
Elijah prit son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro sous les regards soupçonneux des deux autres vampires. Il leur sourit avant d'attendre que sa sœur se décide à répondre.

- Quoi encore Elijah ?  
-Bonsoir chère petite soeur. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi heureuse de m'entendre !  
- Arrête avec ça. Dit moi plutôt ce qui t'amène.  
- Est-ce que Kol est toujours avec son ami ?  
- Non, ils viennent de partir.  
-Tu sais où ils sont partis ?  
-Si j'ai bien joué mon rôle de la fille qui aime écouter au porte. Kol et son ami sont partis à New York. Ils pensaient rejoindre quelqu'un là-bas.  
-Bon merci, je te laisse.  
- Ne m'appelle plus. Merci.

Elijah raccrocha, agacé par le comportement de sa sœur. Il posa son téléphone sur la table avant de se tourner vers les trois autres, Stefan venait de revenir avec la copie du dessin.  
Il s'en saisit et fronça les sourcils avant de lever son regard vers le brun.  
- C'est bien lui.  
-Donc on sait qu'ils sont partis à New York mais on ne sait pas pourquoi… soupira Stefan.  
-Peut-être que les amis de Rachel peuvent nous éclairer sur la question ?  
-Oui, on va aller les rejoindre et leur demander.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, se dirigeant vers le groupe d'étudiants qui se tournèrent vers eux. Le jeune Salvatore prit la parole :

-On a du nouveau grâce à Elijah. Brody et son frère étaient ensemble.  
-Oui, et ce n'est pas parce que ce crétin est mon frère que je vais le laisser faire du mal à Rachel. Je viens d'appeler ma sœur et malheureusement, elle m'a informé qu'ils venaient de partir pour New York. Selon elle, ils sont partis rejoindre quelqu'un là-bas. Des idées peut être ?  
-Oui, moi je sais, répondit Santana, ils sont partis rejoindre Jesse. Il vit à New York.  
-Bien, ce Jesse doit surement les attendre à l'aéroport. Dit Elena  
Rachel se saisit de son bloc-notes et Elijah la regarda noter :  
« J'ai appris que Kol était un vampire. Tu en es un aussi ? »  
-Oui, je le suis, confirma Elijah, j'ai fait une promesse à Shelby et je m'y tiendrai.  
« Tu as toute ma confiance »  
-Je vais vous laisser si vous avez du nouveau vous m'appelez.  
- Faites de même pour nous.

Il hocha la tête avant d'étreindre Rachel une nouvelle fois. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis s'éclipsa sans un bruit. La brunette soupira avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Elle se fichait bien des autres qui l'entouraient, ils ne parlaient que de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais une personne remarqua son état triste et il vint vers elle. Stefan s'installa à ses côtés et lui jeta un regard réconfortant.


	10. Chapitre 9

Pendant que le reste de la bande était parti prendre l'air dans le jardin du Manoir. Rachel et Stefan étaient restés ensemble dans le salon. Ce fut le brun qui se décida enfin à engager la conversation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rachel, je te promets que bientôt, tout va s'arranger. Tu auras enfin la paix.  
« Oui, j'espère aussi que tout va bientôt se terminer… C'est mon seul souhait. Même si mes rêves seront toujours brisés et mon avenir incertain, je garde espoir et je m'imagine déjà une nouvelle vie. »  
-Je sais que tout paraît assez noir pour l'instant mais je suis sûr que tu te trouveras un nouvel avenir. Après tout, tu sembles être une femme intelligente, forte et pleine de ressources. Sans oublier le fait que tu es belle, ce qui est un avantage sourit-il. Bref, on t'aidera.  
« C'est très gentil ce que tu viens me dire et ça me touche beaucoup. J'ai hâte que toute cette histoire soit enfin fini car je suis fatiguée d'avoir peur constamment. »  
Il la vit trembler et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il en avait eu tellement l'habitude avec Elena. Il s'approcha de Rachel et prit son visage entre ses mains, son regard rencontrant celui triste de la brunette.  
- On te protègera, et tout ça sera bientôt fini, je te le promets.

Elle hocha la tête pour le rassurer puis se rendit compte de la proximité de leur visage et elle eut un geste de recul, fuyant son regard. Elle en était presque gênée. Stefan s'assit convenablement, reprenant ses esprits. Il baissa les yeux sur le bloc-notes de Rachel. Elle écrivait particulièrement vite.

« On parle que de moi depuis tout à l'heure. Mais parle-moi un peu de toi. Tu vas bien ? Je sais qu'Elena t'a quitté pour Damon et je présume que ça ne doit pas être facile de les voir ensemble.»  
-Oui, au début ce n'était pas facile je l'admets mais il faut bien se donner raison. Et tu connais le diction "L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore".  
« Oui, c'est vrai mais c'est triste pour toi. Mais je suis sûr qu'un homme aussi gentil, gentleman, séduisant et qui a d'autres qualités que je ne connais pas encore trouvera la femme qui lui faut. »  
-Merci, je l'espère aussi. Tu veux aller rejoindre les autres ?  
« Oui, je veux bien. »  
-Allons-y.  
Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle s'en saisit en lui souriant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Stefan sourit en voyant son frère jouer au football américain avec Sam, Blaine et Jeremy qui semblaient avoir du mal à le battre. Les autres étaient assis dans l'herbe, discutant tranquillement.  
Santana les vit et sourit avant de leur lancer, presque moqueuse :

-Vous voilà enfin !  
-Santana le gronda Kurt  
« Désolée. On s'est mis à discuter et on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Par ailleurs ça ma fait du bien. »  
- Et quel a été le sujet de discussion ? s'intéressa Santana  
-Ceci restera entre moi et Rachel, répondit Stefan.  
« Exactement, ça reste entre nous deux. » Marqua Rachel en échangeant un sourire avec Stefan.  
-J'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous, contredit Damon en s'approchant du groupe.

En effet grâce ses pouvoirs vampiriques il avait entendu tout ce que Stefan avait dit. Il les fixa avec un sourire sournois.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai muet comme une tombe.

Brody et Kol descendirent de l'avion et saluèrent Jesse qui les attendait, calme et patient.  
Ils discutèrent pendant qu'ils rejoignirent le taxi qui allait les mener à l'appartement de Jesse. Le trajet se fit en silence.  
Brody se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil peu confortable du brun avant d'accepter le verre de Whisky qui lui tendait. Il en but une gorgée avant de se tourner vers Kol qui s'était installé sur le lit, attendant sagement que Jesse se décide à parler.

- Quel est votre plan ? lança ce dernier  
-Notre plan est très simple Jesse. Faire de la vie de Rachel et d'Elena un enfer. Mais il y a un souci : les frères Salvatore sont plus forts que nous, répondit Brody.  
-On y remédie comment à ce problème ?  
-Mes chers amis pour tout problème il y a une solution. Déjà on va se faire très discrets pendant quelques jours. Comme ça l'effet de surprise marchera. Ma solution est simple vous allez boire de mon sang.  
-Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Je pense avoir compris que vous vouliez être aussi forts que les Salvatore ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est la seule solution.  
- Eh bien, faisons-le alors.

Kol mordit son poignet alors que les deux autres se lancèrent un regard hésitant. Ce fut Brody qui osa le premier, il posa ses lèvres sur la plaie et but une gorgée avant de retenir un haut le cœur. Jesse eut plus de mal mais il finit par s'essuyer la bouche avec une grimace.

-Et maintenant ?

Kol s'approcha de Brody, il se saisit de sa nuque, la brisant d'un simple geste. Jesse recula, choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'eut pas le temps de hurler qu'un poignard vint s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Il entoura la garde de ses mains avant de s'écrouler, face contre terre.  
Après son sale boulot, le vampire s'assit et attendit qu'ils reviennent à la vie. Ce qu'ils firent une heure plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? lâcha Brody  
-Vous êtes mort mais vous êtes revenus à la vie.  
- Et comment sommes-nous revenus à la vie ?  
-Vous êtes en transition pour devenir des vampires.  
-Et si on ne finit pas la transition ?  
-Si vous ne la finissez pas vous allez mourir et notre plan échouera.  
- Et que devons-nous faire pour la finir ?  
-Vous devez boire du sang humain. C'est pour ça que j'ai deux charmantes jeunes demoiselles à mes côtés. Vous devez boire leur sang.

Il claqua des doigts et deux charmantes jeunes femmes firent leur apparition.  
Kol poussa les deux jeunes femmes vers Brody et Jesse.  
Ce dernier fut le premier à planter ses dents dans la chair tendre puis Brody le fit à son tour et les deux corps finirent par s'écrouler au sol, vidés de leur sang.

-Vous apprenez très vite.  
- Que faisons-nous maintenant ?  
- Profitez de la ville et du sang qui s'y trouve en abondance !  
-J'en meurs déjà d'envie.

A Mystic Falls, personne ne se doutait de rien. Tout le monde était installé dans le salon, attendant avec impatience la livraison des pizzas.  
Le repas put enfin commencer et les conversations étaient animés alors que Santana et Damon n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler ce qui faisait rire tout le monde.  
Le repas terminé, Rachel décida d'aller se coucher. Elle préférait être en forme pour son rendez-vous avec Liz, elle allait devoir tout lui raconter.  
Elle arriva dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama et elle alla se coucher dans son lit. Elle s'endormit tout de suite. Elle fit de nouveau un rêve où Finn était présent.

-Bonsoir Finn.  
-Bonsoir Rachel. Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Et j'ai vu que tu avais de nouveau le sourire. Ça me fait plaisir. Et je pense que c'est grâce à une certaine personne.  
- Et ? Une idée ?  
-Un certain Stefan par exemple.  
-C'est vrai qu'il est très gentil mais je ne sais pas si je me sens prête et j'aurais l'impression de ...

Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux. En voyant cela Finn lui prit sa main pour la calmer.

-Tu aurais l'impression de me trahir.  
-Oui. Et puis, c'est trop tôt. Je le connais à peine.  
-Rachel, il faut que tu ailles de l'avant enfin surtout en ce qui me concerne. Bien-sûr une partie de toi m'aimera toujours. Tu es jeune et toute la vie devant toi. Et Stefan est très gentil et c'est quelqu'un qui te protégera quoi qu'il arrive.  
-Je sais.  
-C'est pour cela que je suis venu de te dire en revoir.  
-Mais moi je ne veux pas te dire en revoir.  
-Si, il faut et tu le sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Mais sache que je veillerai toujours sur toi quoi qu'il arrive.  
-Tu vas me manquer.  
-Toi aussi.

Il étreignit une dernière fois et Rachel le sentit partir.  
Le matin en se réveillant elle en se rendit compte qu'elle avait pleuré. Tout le revint en mémoire et elle dut se faire à l'idée que Finn avait raison, il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant. Elle se leva et alla prendre sa douche.  
Après une longue heure à se préparer, elle finit par descendre dans la cuisine.  
Elena et Jeremy étaient déjà partis au lycée alors que le reste du groupe dormait encore à part Damon et Stefan. Ils étaient attablés pour le petit déjeuné, leur tasse de café dans les mains.  
Elle les rejoignit en souriant, ils répondirent à son sourire alors qu'elle prit une tranche de pain.

-Tu as bien dormi Rachel ? demanda Stefan  
« Oui j'ai très bien et j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où je dois aller de l'avant. »  
-C'est une très bonne nouvelle.  
« Je sais qu'il me reste encore du chemin à parcourir et que cette histoire n'est pas encore finie. Mais temps qu'ils ne sont pas là et qu'ils sont à New York je suis tranquille. Et toi Stefan tu as bien dormi? »  
-Oui très bien.  
-Vous le dites si je vous dérange, grogna Damon.  
-Mais tu n'as pas remarqué qu'on est tout invisibles aux yeux de Rachel quand Stefan est dans la même pièce qu'elle, lâcha Santana, en les rejoignant.  
-J'ai remarqué.

Rachel étais gênée. Stefan le remarqua et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Brittany descendit à son tour, échangeant un baiser avec sa petite amie. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Sam, Kurt et Blaine.  
Damon prit la parole:

-Il serait peut être judicieux que Sam, Blaine et Kurt restent ici à Mystic Falls tant que Brody, Jesse et Kol sont à New York. Ils seront plus en sécurité avec nous.  
-Tu sais que tu peux avoir de bonnes idées quand tu veux Damon, remarqua Santana.  
-Mais j'ai toujours de bonnes idées.  
-Oui ce serait mieux pour vous, répondit Stefan.  
-On va retarder notre retour tant qu'ils sont à New York, affirma Kurt, je vais prévenir Puck et Quinn dans la journée.  
-On va devoir y aller, on vous dépose au centre-ville pendant que moi, Rachel et Damon on va voir Liz.

Ils finirent donc leur déjeuner avant de quitter la cuisine et de se préparer chacun de leur côté puis ils partirent tous ensemble. Ils déposèrent Sam, Blaine, Brittany, Santana et Kurt au centre-ville.  
Et enfin, ils prirent la route pour se rendre chez Liz.


	11. Chapitre 10

MayaCrovernes:Merci ton passage et tes conseilles.

RAPPEL:Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Liz. Ils toquèrent à la porte, elle finit par leur ouvrir. Elle les guida jusque dans son salon et leur servit à boire. Ce fut Liz qui engagea la conversation.

- Rachel, tu es prête ?  
« Oui, je suis prête. »  
-Tu dois essayer d'être le plus précis possible.  
« Je sais mais ça me fait peur. »  
-Je sais, mais je suis là pour t'aider et pour ça je dois tout savoir.

Rachel hocha la tête et commença à écrire tout ce dont elle se rappelait. Ses larmes commençaient à couler. Stefan le remarqua et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve. Rachel se tourna vers lui et se calma puis elle continua sur sa lancée.  
Quand elle eut enfin fini, elle donna la feuille à Liz qui s'en saisit avant de la lire, elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes en lisant son récit. Pour finir, elle se tourna vers la Brunette.  
-Tu a été très courageuse Rachel et tu peux être fière de toi.  
« Et maintenant ?»  
-On va déjà essayer de retrouver Brody.  
-Justement à ce propos j'ai à vous parler, s'exclama Damon.  
-Je vais allez dehors avec Rachel, ajouta Stefan.  
Stefan se leva et prit la main de Rachel puis ils sortirent. Damon et Liz étaient donc seuls dans le salon.  
Damon prit la parole:

-Je voulais vous parler de Brody.  
-Dite moi ce qu'il se passe.  
-En fait, il est parti à New York avec Kol.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Jesse vit à New York, il est possible qu'ils y sont allés pour le rejoindre.  
-Je la sens mal cette histoire. Ils savent qu'elle vit chez vous et à mon avis c'est pour échafauder un plan.  
-J'ai peut-être mon idée mais ça ne va pas vous plaire.  
-Dite toujours.  
-Kol c'est qui nous sommes et que nous sommes assez fort.  
-Je crois savoir où vous voulez en venir. S'ils deviennent des vampires, ils ne pourront pas passer devant la justice. Et la seule option sera de les tuer. Mais dans ce cas-là Rachel vivra avec le fait que ses agresseurs n'ont jamais été jugés et enfermés. La page sera dure à tourner.  
- J'y avais déjà pensé mais Rachel est au courant de ce que nous sommes. Et ses amis aussi. Ils l'ont bien pris.  
-Mieux que moi j'imagine.  
-C'est le cas de le dire.  
-Je vais quand même dire à mes adjoints d'ouvrir l'œil. Ils veulent surement nous prendre par surprise.  
-Vous savez moi les surprises de ce genre je n'aime pas trop.  
-Moi non plus je vous rassure.

Pendant ce temps Stefan et Rachel étaient assis sur les marches de l'entrée. Rachel s'effondra en larme malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait soulagée. Elle avait pu dire ou plutôt écrire ce qu'elle avait subi durant cette soirée. C'était comme un poids qui c'était enlevé. Stefan hésita un instant, son cœur se serrant à cette vue, il n'avait jamais vraiment vu la brunette pleurer. Il se décida enfin à se rapprocher d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras, elle s'agrippa à son t-shirt alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Au bout d'un moment, Rachel finit par se calmer et elle ne voulait pas se détacher du vampire mais elle savait que c'était déplacé de rester ainsi alors malgré elle, elle se détacha de lui. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue après l'avoir remercié avec un sourire auquel il répondit, un peu troublé. Elle prit son bloc-notes et commença à écrire. Stefan baissa les yeux pour lire.  
« Je me sens soulagée maintenant, plus légère. »  
-Je suis très content que tu te sentes mieux Rachel.  
« Je suis arrivée à la faire et c'est grâce toi car je savais que tu étais à mes côtés. »  
-Je le serai toujours.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent une dernière fois.  
Puis ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils se tournèrent vers Liz et Damon. Ils se levèrent et Stefan haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air narquois de son frère.

« Merci Liz pour ce que vous faites. »  
-Tu sais c'est mon travail et c'est agréable de voir sourire.  
-Je le confirme, affirma Stefan, on va appeler Kurt pour savoir où ils en sont exactement.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro du jeune homme. Il attendit qu'il se décide à répondre.

-Allô ?  
-Kurt c'est Stefan. C'est pour savoir où vous êtes exactement.  
-On est au Mystic Grill…une certaine Santana avait faim.  
-On vous rejoint tout de suite.  
-A tout de suite.

Ils saluèrent Liz avant de reprendre la voiture. Damon profita que la route soit vide pour s'amuser en piquant des accélérations sous les commentaires énervés de son frère.  
Au bout de longues minutes, ils furent à destination. Le jeune Salvatore fusilla son frère du regard avant d'emmener Rachel à l'intérieur.  
Damon sourit avant de répondre au téléphone. C'était Elena, elle voulait savoir comment c'était passé le rendez-vous.

-Hi Elena.  
- Alors c'est passé le rendez-vous ?  
-Comme tu l'imagines ça a été très dur pour elle mais je pense que la présence de Stefan l'a rassurée.  
-J'ai vu qu'elle se sentait bien en sa présence et qu'elle souriait beaucoup plus.  
-Tu as remarqué aussi.  
-Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Je te laisse mes cours reprennent. Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi à plus tard.

Il s'empressa de ranger son portable avant de rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur. Ils étaient assis au fond de la salle et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueur en voyant Santana engloutir une fourchette de pâtes.  
-Santana toujours en train de manger.  
-Toi tu es toujours aussi arrogant. Maintenant je sais pourquoi je préfère les femmes, s'exclama Santana en regardant tendrement Brittany.  
-Touché ! Tu as brisé mon cœur  
-Bon vous avez fini tous les deux ? s'énerva Kurt. Alors ton rendez-vous Rachel ?  
« Dur mais je me sens mieux maintenant. J'ai pu tout lui raconter et je me sens plus légère à présent. »  
-C'est le principal.  
-Moi je pense que c'est du à une certaine personne je dis ça je dis rien, ajouta Damon en regardant son frère.  
-Damon, reprît Stefan.  
-Moi aussi je pense pareil, affirma Santana en faisant un clin d'œil à Damon et en regardant ensuite Stefan.  
« J'ai faim on pourrait commander à manger ? »  
-Pincez moi je rêve où Rachel vient de marquer qu'elle a faim ?  
« Très drôle. Oui j'ai faim. »  
-Et c'est bon signe et je vais aller commander pour nous trois, dit Damon.

Brittany fixa une affiche placardée au mur avec une grande attention. C'était une promotion pour un bal dont le thème était les années 20.  
- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller ! Ça pourrait être drôle !  
-Moi j'approuve, lâcha Damon  
-Moi aussi ajouta Sam  
- Et toi Rachel ? Ça te dit ?  
« Danser peut me faire du bien ! Quand est-ce ?»  
-C'est Samedi soir, répondit Brittany, ça nous laisse le temps de trouver les tenues.  
-On ira demain après-midi. Rachel tu viendras avec nous.  
« Toute façon je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. »  
-Ça vous dit qu'on rentre Manoir ? J'ai une revanche à prendre au Football américain et pour ne pas accuser tout le monde de triche, Rachel fait les équipes.  
« Pas de problèmes de mon côté »  
-On est parti.

Les dernières bouchées furent avalées et ils se dépêchèrent de quitter le Grill. Ils grimpèrent dans les voitures et regagnèrent le Manoir.  
A peine étaient-ils arrivés que Damon filait dans le jardin en compagnie des garçons, Rachel dut accélérer l'allure. Elle leur fit face et créa les équipes. La première fut composée de Sam et Stefan, la seconde de Damon et Blaine. Elle quitta le terrain improvisé alors que le match commença. Les filles et Kurt s'étaient installés dans l'herbe pour les regarder jouer. Les frères Salvatore ne faisaient que plaquer l'autre sans aucun remords.  
Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ce fut l'équipe numéro une qui remporta le fit uje grimace avant de lancer le ballon le plus loin possible, énervé d'avoir perdu aussi bêtement, il manqua de s'étouffer de rage en entendant le rire moqueur de Santana.  
Kurt, lui, s'était éloigné pour pouvoir parler à Quinn.  
-Bonjour Kurt.  
-Bonjour Quinn. Je t'appelle pour te dire qu'on recule notre départ.  
-C'est dommage on voulait venir vous voir ce weekend… Pourquoi ce brusque changement ?  
-Oui c'est dommage et ce serait trop long à expliquer par téléphone.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kurt ? demanda Damon, soudain prêt de lui.  
-Reste en ligne je parle quelques instants avec Damon.  
- D'accord, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix.  
- Quinn et Puck voulaient nous voir ce Week-End.  
-Ils peuvent venir ici à Mystic Falls. Ca ne pose pas de problème, le manoir est assez grand.  
- Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Kurt reprit son téléphone.

-Allô Quinn, désolé pour l'attente.  
-Ce n'est pas grave Kurt.  
-J'ai parlé avec Damon. Vous pouvez venir ici, il y a encore une chambre de libre au Manoir. En plus il y a une soirée déguisée Samedi soir dont le thème est les années 20.  
-Moi je suis partante mais je vais demander à Puck quand il rentrera à la maison. Si on vient tu ne dit rien à Rachel ça lui fera une surprise.  
-Ok, Je ne lui dirais rien. Tu m'envoie un message. A plus tard Quinn.  
-A plus tard.

Kurt raccrocha son téléphone et se tourna vers Damon et Stefan. Il leur demanda de ne rien dire à Rachel et ils hochèrent la tête avant de se décider à rejoindre le reste du groupe.  
Entre temps Elena et Jeremy étais revenus du lycée.  
Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement et il fut temps pour Elena et Damon de leur rendez-vous avec Klaus. Ils finirent par le rejoindre.  
- Alors ? demanda Elena  
- je voudrais un peu de ton sang pour créer de nouveaux hybrides.  
-Tu auras peut-être un peu de sang d'Elena si tu nous donnes un coup main, répondit Elijah.  
-Pourquoi je vous aiderai ? questionna Klaus.  
-Si tu veux continuer à faire des Hybrides, car notre cher petit Frère Kol fait des siennes.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?  
-Je vais tout expliquer tout de suite. Mais d'abord on va dire au revoir à nos invités. Vous pouvez partir Damon et Elena.  
-Ok. Tu nous tiens aux courants s'il y a du nouveau.  
-Ok. Vous faites de même.

Elena et Damon partirent. Elijah commença alors à expliquer qui était Rachel, ce qui lui était arrivé et les manigances de Kol et Brody. Après avoir tout écouté Klaus prit la parole.

-C'est bien malheureux ce qui est arrivé à Rachel mais en quoi ça me concerne ?  
- Si Rachel souffre, Elena aussi. Tu pourras dire Adieux à tes nouveaux hybrides.  
-Oui vu comme ça… Bon c'est d'accord je vais vous aider.  
-Je vais prévenir Damon tout de suite.

Elijah envoya un message à Damon pour lui dire que Klaus allait les aider.  
L'ainé Salvatore reçut le message et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était content d'avoir un nouvel allié mais il devait tout de même rester sur ses gardes.  
Quand ils revinrent au Manoir, ils trouvèrent Stefan et Rachel dans la cuisine, ils étaient en train de faire le repas. Rachel apprenait à Stefan la recette des lasagnes végétaliennes. Son frère vint interrompre son instant culinaire pour lui faire un rapide résumé de son entrevue avec Klaus  
Ils finirent par passer à table, tout le monde s'installa et Santana se tourna vers Sam qui discutait avec Brittany. Elle vit tout de rouge et prit le blond pour cible. Elle avait trouvé sa nouvelle tête de turque. Il reçut une fourchette de pâte dans la figure, il y eut des rires alors qu'il essayait de les retirer de ses cheveux.  
Les discussions reprirent et Rachel finit par se tourner vers Elena. Elle lui demanda s'il elle voulait prendre l'air et la brune accepta.


	12. Chapitre 11

Rachel et Elena étaient sur les marches devant l'entrée du Manoir. Le ciel était dégagé, ce qui leur permettait d'admirer les étoiles. Rachel remarqua que l'une d'elle brillait plus que les autres. Peut-être ne s'en souvenait-elle pas mais c'était celle que Finn lui avait offerte lors de leur année de Senior. La brunette se mit à sourire suite à ce souvenir et sa cousine le remarqua.  
- Pourquoi souris-tu ?  
« Tu rappelles que Finn m'avait acheté une étoile ?»  
-Oui, je me rappelle. Il l'avait mis à son nom, tu étais déjà une étoile sur Terre.  
« Oui, exactement je me dis quand il y a une étoile brille plus que les autres c'est peut-être lui. »  
-Oui, peut-être bien.  
« Tu sais j'ai encore rêvé de lui cette nuit ? Il est venu pour me dire au revoir et me dire qu'il fallait que j'aille de l'avant surtout en ce qui le concerner. Et ce matin en me levant, j'ai réfléchis et je me suis dit qu'il avait raison. »  
-C'est une bonne nouvelle ça. Changeons de sujet, j'ai remarqué quelque chose cette semaine.  
« Quelles choses ? »  
- Par exemple, le fait que tu t'entendes bien avec Stefan.  
« C'est vrai il est très gentil et séduisant et puis je me sens protégée en sa présence. »  
- Je le sais après tout, je suis sortie avec lui. Je le connais par cœur et j'ai bien vu qu'il tenait à toi. C'est la première fois qu'il s'attache à une personne aussi vite. Et puis tes regards à son égard ne trompent personne.  
« On verra bien c'est l'avenir qu'il nous le dira. »

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur du Manoir, Kurt avait reçu un message de Quinn confirmant leur venue ce weekend et qu'ils arriveraient Vendredi soir. Il l'annonça aux autres puis ajouta qu'il fallait garder cette visite surprise pour Rachel. Ils hochèrent la tête avant de tourner leur regard vers les deux brunes qui venaient de rentrer.  
Personne ne décida de veiller tard, la journée avait été longue pour le groupe et ils n'espéraient qu'à rejoindre leur lit. Mais bien sûr, il y avait toujours deux couches tard : Stefan et Rachel.  
« Tu n'es pas obliger de rester avec moi. »  
-Je le sais mais ça fait plaisir de rester avec toi, j'ai vu que tu étais partie prendre l'air avec Elena.  
« Oui, ça ma manquer nos petites discussions entre cousines. Je lui ai dit que j'avais décidé d'aller de l'avant. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait remarqué certaines choses nous concernant. »  
-Comme quoi?  
« Nos regards et le fait qu'on sentait bien tous les deux. »  
Elle se mit à rougir, arrachant la page de son bloc-notes, la froissant entre ses mains. Puis elle osa lever son regard vers celui de Stefan, souriant timidement. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de se pencher doucement vers elle. Elle sentit sa respiration s'arrêter alors que ses lèvres se posaient délicatement sur sa joue.  
- Bonne nuit Rachel.  
Il s'apprêtait à se lever mais elle le saisit par le poignet. Il se rassit et la regarda écrire.  
« Reste, je ne veux pas dormir seule. J'ai l'impression que les cauchemars vont revenir »  
il accepta et prit la couverture sur le canapé, il s'installa confortablement alors que Rachel posait sa tête contre son épaule, fermant doucement les yeux.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, le vampire se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie et avec un sourire attendri, il entoura sa taille d'un bras avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.  
Damon et Jeremy furent les premiers debout mais Elena ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et haussa les sourcils en voyant son ex petit-ami étreindre sa cousine. Elle envoya un regard curieux vers Damon qui haussa les épaules tout en buvant sa tasse de café. Ils s'étaient installés dans la cuisine, laissant les deux autres dormir sagement dans le canapé.  
Ce fut Rachel qui se leva la première et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le visage de Stefan lui apparut à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle sourit en s'étirant doucement puis elle embrassa l'endormi sur la joue. Il se réveilla suite au contact et son regard croisa celui de la brunette. Il lui demanda avec une voix encore pleine de sommeil :  
-Bonjour Rachel. Tu as bien dormi?  
« Oui, tu es confortable comme oreiller. Et toi ? »  
Il rit avant de lui répondre :  
-Très bien moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et un dernier sourire avant que Rachel ne se lève pour aller prendre sa douche. Elle remarqua que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle se retint de se retourner vers lui. Stefan la regarda partir avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine.  
Il prit la tasse qui lui était offerte et affronta le regard de son frère.  
-Alors bien dormi avec ta belle au bois dormant ? Se moqua Damon  
- Parfaitement.  
- Pas de détails ?  
-Damon laisse-le tranquille, s'exclama Elena.  
-Tu n'a pas envie de savoir toi?  
- Ma cousine m'en a déjà assez dit !  
- Si tu es sage Damon, tu en seras plus.  
-Mais je suis toujours sage comme une image.  
Ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la cuisine qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Rachel. Elle vint s'installer à coté de Stefan, s'approchant le plus possible de lui avec un petit sourire. Damon le remarqua et sourit de plus belle alors qu'Elena lui donna une frappe sur la tête, agacée de ses sarcasmes.

Deux heures plus tard, Elena quitta le Manoir avec son frère, ils avaient encore cours aujourd'hui. La brune avait donné rendez-vous à sa cousine dans l'après-midi, elles devaient acheter des robes pour le bal.  
Le reste du groupe s'était réuni dans le jardin, certains bronzant, d'autres lisant, d'autres jouant et puis ils y avaient ceux qui se cachaient pour pourvoir profiter de l'autre, ce que faisaient Santana et Brittany, elles ne changeaient pas leurs habitudes.  
Il eut du bruit dans la véranda et Damon se retourna brusquement, il se figea face à la silhouette familière.  
- Katherine… Fous le camp.  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous rendre visite ?  
-On s'en passe très bien de tes visites.  
-Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part Damon, je vois que tu ne changeras jamais. Tiens ! Des invités !  
Elle s'approcha de Stefan qui avait levé les yeux pour affronter le regard de Katherine. Celle-ci en profita d'être proche de lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il y eut quelques seconds silences gênés puis il y eut un gros bruit sonore et Katherine se tint la joue. Rachel la fixa d'abord surprise de l'avoir giflée, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'excuse qu'elle fut à son tour frapper, elle tomba au sol, en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Blaine vint s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.  
Stefan s'interposa entre elles deux.  
-Laisse là tranquille Katherine.  
-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu es à moi et seulement à moi mon chéri.  
-Je ne suis pas à toi et je ne le serais jamais. Va-t'en.  
-Et si moi je n'ai pas envie de partir ?  
- Si j'étais toi, je filerais comme un lapin.  
Elijah venait d'arriver et fixer Katherine.  
-Où quoi?  
- où je t'arrache le cœur et je l'offre aux corbeaux.  
-Je me demande bien pourquoi tu défends cette jeune fille Elijah.  
-Ceci ne te regarde pas ma chère Katherine.  
Elle fronça les sourcils avant de frapper dans ses mains et de disparaître sans un mot.  
Elijah s'assit dans un des fauteuils de jardin alors que Stefan rassurait Rachel en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.  
Damon s'approcha de l'Originel et se pencha vers lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?  
-Je voulais dire bonjour à Rachel et voir si elle allait bien.  
- Seulement ça ?  
- J'ai à vous parler à toi et Stefan.  
« Je vais bien enfin jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes. »  
- Katherine ne t'approcheras plus, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- Je présume que nous devons nous rendre dans la bibliothèque ? demanda Stefan  
- Tout à fait.  
Ils se levèrent et furent sur le point de partir mais Elijah sentit qu'on lui saisissait le poignet et il se tourna vers Rachel. Il lut ce qu'elle avait déjà marqué sur son bloc-notes.  
« Je veux savoir. Surtout si ça me concerne »  
Elle avait mis les poings sur les hanches et ne lâchait pas le vampire du regard, bien déterminée à les accompagner à la bibliothèque. Damon et Stefan se lancèrent un regard, retrouvant des traits de caractère d'Elena alors que Kurt se félicitait de voir la Rachel Berry du passé ressurgir.  
- Si j'étais vous, j'accepterais, elle est dangereuse attention. Sourit Kurt  
- Bon, nous n'avons pas le choix alors.  
-Une Gilbert au sale caractère ça nous suffisait et voilà qu'on en a deux. Grogna Damon  
« Ce n'est pas drôle Damon. »  
« Elijah tu nous dis enfin ce qui se passe. »  
-En fait j'ai des infos concernant New York.  
-Tu as quoi comme info ?  
-J'ai des amis à New York. Ils m'ont dit avoir vu Kol avec deux amis à lui et que c'étaient des vampires. J'ai envoyé une copie du dessin de Brody par email. Ils m'ont confirmé que l'un deux étaient cet homme.  
- et donc ? Le Gigolo est devenu un vampire ? Ecœurant. Lâcha Santana qui venait d'arriver.  
- Ils ne nous restent plus qu'à les tuer, les vampires ne peuvent pas passer devant le tribunal.  
« Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Je voulais qu'il y est un procès et que justice soit faite. »  
-Je le sais Rachel mais malheureusement c'est notre seule option, dit Stefan  
-Donc on doit se préparer à mettre des pieux dans des cœurs… Déjà qu'avec Katherine ce n'était pas cool mais avec ça en plus, c'est l'enfer. Lança Damon  
« Je ne vais pas leur laisser le plaisir de gâcher ma journée et ça leur ferait trop plaisir surtout qu'elle a bien commencé. » Elle lança regard à Stefan.  
-Tu as bien raison Rachel, fit Elijah, sur ce je vais vous laisser.

Il quitta donc les lieux après un dernier au revoir. Le groupe se jeta des regards alors que Rachel, toujours aussi énervée, leur dit qu'il était temps de rejoindre le Mystic Grill.  
Ils montèrent en voiture et prirent la route pour le restaurant.  
Dans la première voiture il y avait Santana, Damon, Brittany et Sam. La Latina et l'ainé Salvatore n'arrêtaient pas de se hurler dessus au plus grand malheur des autres. Dans la seconde en toute logique il y avait Stefan, Rachel, Kurt et Blaine, leur trajet était beaucoup plus tranquille et Stefan jetait des regards fréquents à la brunette, inquiet pour elle.  
Après de longues minutes, ils finirent par arriver et Sam se hâta de quitter le véhicule.

Ils prirent place à table et personne ne remarqua les regards que se lançaient Rachel et Stefan. Santana était trop occupée à fixer Brittany qui lui souriait en retour, Kurt essuyait la bouche de Blaine qui fronça les sourcils. Damon sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et il s'empressa de décrocher.  
-Elena je te manque déjà ?  
-Très drôle Damon. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.  
- Si on oublie Katherine, tout va très bien !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?  
-Tu connais Katherine elle a dit Stefan qu'il était rien qu'à elle et à personne d'autre. Enfin tu vois le genre.  
-Oui je vois le genre.  
-Puis Elijah est arrivé et lui demandé de partir. Et tu connais la suite, après avoir posé une questioN  
-Laquelle?  
-Le fait qu'ils veulent aider autant Rachel. Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne quoi je ne sais pas. Mais il y a quelque chose c'est certain.  
-Peut-être. Tu diras aux autres que Bonnie et Caroline viennent faire les magasins. On vous rejoint au Mystic Grill.  
-Ok à tout de suite.  
Il raccrocha et mangea en silence.  
Les filles ne tardèrent pas à arriver et ils durent retenir Kurt pour qu'il ne fonce pas dans la voiture, il voulait tellement faire les boutiques, c'était sa drogue après le chant bien sûr.  
Elena embrassa Damon avant de rejoindre le véhicule mais elle remarqua l'absence de Rachel. Elle se retourna et la vit avec Stefan.  
« Je peux te parler en privé ? »  
Il la suivit loin des regards et il fronça les sourcils, en voyant qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait gênée et ses joues ne tardèrent pas à se colorer de rouge.  
- Rachel ?  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de lui voler un timide baiser. Il n'eut même pas le temps de régir qu'elle filait déjà vers Caroline et Bonnie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il arriva de même à la brunette qui toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts.  
La voiture démarra et elle se risqua à regarder vers sa direction. Il la saluait et elle hésita à faire de même mais elle le fit avec le sourire.


	13. Chapitre 12

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin, Rachel n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire et si elle avait bien fait. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchit avant de le faire. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ils furent enfin arrivés à destination et rentrèrent dans la boutique. Kurt était aux anges, il filait entre les rayons, conseillant chaque fille du groupe, lui donnant la couleur qui lui allait le mieux. Certaines étaient amusées par son comportement. Elles étaient sûres d'être resplendissantes pour le bal.

De leur côté les garçons étaient restés au Mystic Grill. Puis ils se décidèrent enfin à partir pour aller acheter leur costume respectif. Ils prirent la voiture et le trajet se fit en silence alors que Stefan fixait le paysage, pensif.  
Arrivés au magasin, ils choisirent rapidement leur tenue avec l'aide de Blaine enfin sauf Damon et Stefan qui ne faisaient pas confiance au pot de gel vivant. Les achats payés, ils s'empressèrent de prendre la route du Manoir.  
Quand ils furent enfin à destination, ils rejoignirent le salon à cause du ciel qui se couvrait de nuages. Alors que Sam et Blaine racontaient quelques anecdotes à Damon et Jeremy, Stefan s'était installé à l'écart et s'était remis à penser au baiser que lui avait donné Rachel. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la douceur de ses lèvres. Il avait été surpris par l'action de la brunette mais il ne le regrettait pas. Depuis qu'Elena était partie avec son frère, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments. Il ne voulait pas louper sa chance avec Rachel, alors il serait patient. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et remarqua le regard curieux de Damon sur lui, il avait toujours ce même sourire sournois.  
-A quoi penses-tu Stefan?  
-A rien pourquoi poses-tu cette question?  
-Depuis qu'on est rentré, tu n'as pas dit un mot et tu as l'air pensif.  
-Tu te fais des idées mon cher Damon.  
-Si tu le dis...  
Bien que proche de son frère, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il allait se confier surtout depuis qu'Elena l'avait quitté pour lui mais il allait plutôt en parler à Caroline. En effet depuis qu'elle était devenue un vampire elle était devenue sa meilleure amie et elle lui rappelait tellement Lexi.  
Il soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de se lever pour se servir un verre de bourbon. Quand Caroline sera rentrée, il irait lui parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles et Kurt furent de retour, elles déposèrent leurs sacs à l'entrée avant de rejoindre les autres. Stefan vit Rachel s'asseoir à coté de Sam, il détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur Caroline. Il posa son verre sur la table avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Elle accepta tout de suite et ils allèrent dans le jardin.  
-Pourquoi veux-tu me parler?  
-C'est à propos de Rachel.  
-Je m'en doutais un peu. D'ailleurs, vous vous êtes éclipsés au Mystic Grill non ?  
-Oui, elle voulait me parler en privé.  
-Elle voulait te parler de quoi?  
- En fait on n'a pas vraiment parler.  
-C'est à dire?  
-Rachel m'a embrassé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà partie vous rejoindre.  
- Et donc ? Tu étais contre ce baiser ?  
- Non, au contraire. Rachel me touche par sa fragilité et sa force. Je ressens la même chose qu'avec Elena mais elles ne sont pas identiques, elle ne me brisera pas le cœur comme elle. Mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite, j'ai peur qu'en se brusquant, on finisse par faire un faux pas.  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais si elle t'a embrassé, c'est qu'elle se sent prête autrement elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Enfin c'est logique !  
-Ce n'est pas faux mais… Elle est proche d'Elena...  
-Et ? Elena t'a bien quitté pour Damon alors que c'était ton propre frère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse faire de commentaire à ce sujet, à moins qu'elle ait le culot de le faire.  
-Tu as raison et merci de m'avoir écouté, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-C'est normale et je suis ta meilleure amie.  
Stefan l'enlaça pour la remercier puis ils rejoignirent les autres. Il tomba sur le regard de son frère bien-sûr il avait tout écouté. Damon lui envoya un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre. Et Stefan se retint de le frapper. Il se mêlait encore de sa vie privée. Alors qu'il s'installait dans un fauteuil, Elena prit la parole :  
-Faudrait prendre rendez-vous avec le médecin pour toi, dit-elle en regardant sa cousine. On a une amie qui travaille à l'hôpital, elle s'appelle Meredith et elle est médecin.  
« Oui je veux bien et en plus si c'est une amie à vous je serais plus à l'aise. » Marqua Rachel.  
-Bien, je l'appelle tout de suite.  
La brune s'empara de son téléphone, et s'empressa de composer le numéro de son amie. Elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas déjà rentrée chez elle. Elle préféra se lever pour se mettre à l'écart du reste du groupe.  
-Allô ?  
-Bonsoir Meredith, c'est Elena.  
-Bonsoir Elena.  
-Je t'appelle pour avoir un rendez-vous avec toi enfin plutôt une consultation.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade?  
-Non, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour ma cousine Rachel.  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?  
-En fait Rachel a subi une agression à New York c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue à Mystic Falls. Ses agresseurs pour éviter qu'elle se mette à crier, lui ont abîmé les cordes vocales et ça ne cicatrise pas assez vite. Et j'aimerais qu'elle parle de nouveau malgré le fait qu'elle ne pourra plus chanter.  
- La pauvre… J'ai un rendez-vous disponible demain vers dix heures, ça te va ?  
- oui, ça tombe bien, je pourrais venir avec elle.  
-Alors à demain Elena. Bonne soirée à toi.  
-A toi aussi à demain.  
Elena raccrocha et rejoignit les autres.  
-Rachel, tu as rendez-vous demain matin à 10h et je pourrai venir avec toi je n'ai pas cours demain.  
« Je suis contente que tu viennes avec moi. »  
-Je pourrais venir aussi ? demanda Jeremy  
« Bien-sûr que tu peux et j'aurais moins peur avec ma famille à mes côté. »  
-On fait quoi ce soir ? Lâcha Santana  
-Et si on commencé à se mettre dans l'ambiance pour Samedi ? s'exclama Caroline.  
-C'est une très bonne idée ça, affirma Santana.  
-On peut s'improviser une fête entre nous ici. Enfin si Damon et Stefan sont d'accords.  
-Pour que j'accepte, il faudra être très gentil avec moi, répondit Damon.  
-Damon, le reprît Stefan, c'est d'accord.  
-Vu que mon frère est d'accord je vais l'être aussi.  
-Génial ! s'écria Brittany.  
- On de l'alcool et de la musique en plus ! renchérit Jeremy

La fête battait son plein, l'alcool coulant à flot, la musique tournée à plein régime.  
Du côté des filles Santana, Brittany et Caroline étaient complétement ivres sauf Elena et Bonnie. Rachel n'avait pas bu goutte d'alcool car elle était encore sous médicament.  
Du côté des garçons c'était la même chose sauf pour Kurt et Stefan qui n'avait pas bu.  
Le jeune Salvatore jetait de temps en temps des regards curieux vers Rachel. Ils ne s'étaient pas parler depuis le baiser, et le silence commençait à devenir pesant pour lui. Elena finit par le remarquer, et elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là.  
Quand la fête fut finie .Rachel, Jeremy et Elena allèrent se coucher, ils devaient tous les trois se lever tôt pour le rendez-vous de Rachel. Quant à Bonnie elle ramena Caroline, Matt et Tyler chez eux. Quant au reste de la bande, ils restèrent discuter un peu, Stefan n'écoutant absolument rien, son regard rivé sur les escaliers où était montée la brunette. Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent à leur tour d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Elena et Rachel furent les premières levées. Elles prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement puis Elena lui demanda :  
-Tu as bien dormi ?  
« Oui très bien et toi? »  
-Parfaitement, j'ai bien aimé cette soirée pas toi ?  
« Oui ça m'a fait du bien de danser mais j'imagine déjà bien les gueules de bois de certains » Rachel eut un petit sourire moqueur.  
-Je le pense aussi. J'ai vu que Stefan te lancer des regards.  
« Peut-être. En fait, il s'est passé quelque chose hier après-midi avant qu'on aille faire les boutiques... mais je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler. »  
-Parce que Stefan est mon ex?  
« Oui. »  
-C'est vrai que ça me ferait bizarre mais tu mérites d'être heureuse et lui aussi. Je suis avec Damon maintenant. Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.  
« En fait quand on s'est éclipsé je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je l'ai embrassé. Mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de réagir, je suis partie vous rejoindre. Et depuis je n'ai pas osé lui parler. » Marqua-t-elle avant de baisser la tête.  
-Je comprends ses regards maintenant, dit-elle avec un sourire, mais pourtant tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment comme ça sans lui parler. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, il est doux et attentionné  
« Tu as surement raison. »  
Jeremy finit par les rejoindre, les cheveux en pétard. Il avait une sacré gueule de bois et il grimaça quand Elena posa sa tasse de café sur la table. Il s'empressa de la boire avant de prendre une aspirine. Rachel sourit à ce spectacle.  
-Jeremy tu vas bien ce matin ? demanda Elena  
-D'après toi…  
« Il ne fallait pas boire autant hier soir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu ne seras pas seul dans ce cas. »  
Rachel et Elena se moquèrent un peu de lui.

Santana et Brittany furent les suivantes à rejoindre la cuisine, leurs petits doigts entrelacés, elles saluèrent la petite famille. Elles s'installèrent alors que le reste des garçons venait les rejoindre.  
Elena et Jeremy quittèrent la cuisine pour aller se préparer alors que Rachel rejoignit Stefan qui était face à levier, elle lui glissa un mot dans la main avant de partir à la suite de ses cousins. Le jeune Salvatore s'empressa de lire le bout de papier. Il sourit de soulagement en voyant qu'elle voulait lui parler un peu plus tard dans la matinée.

Sur le chemin, Rachel appréhendait son rendez-vous. Elle se demandait ce qu'allait lui dire Meredith et si ça allait bien se passer. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital et ils se garèrent. Ils descendirent de la voiture et allèrent directement dans le bureau de Meredith. Le médecin les saua et Elana présenta rapidement Rachel qui se tordait les mains, nerveuse.  
La consultation se fit en silence et Meredith envoya Rachel faire des radios. Au bout d'une heure, ils finirent par tous se rejoindre dans le bureau et le médecin fit son diagnostic. Elena s'empara de la main de Rachel pour la rassurer.  
-Rachel, tes cordes vocales ont bien cicatrisé mais je suis du même avis que le médecin de New York, tes cordes vocales sont trop fragiles pour que tu puisses de nouveau chanter  
Une larme perla sur la joue de Rachel qui hocha la tête, elle pouvait bel et bien dire adieu à son rêve de Broadway.  
- Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Tu peux de nouveau parler, essaye de dire un mot Rachel.  
Elena et Jeremy lui lancèrent des regards encourageant et elle respira un grand coup avant d'essayer :  
-Bon...Bonjour.  
- C'est bien ! Pour l'instant, tu vas avoir un peu mal lorsque tu vas parler mais c'est tout à fait normal.  
-Oui…  
-Je vais te donner du paracétamol pour calmer la douleur. Mais quand tes cordes vocales te feront trop mal tu arrêtes de parler pendant quelques heures. Le temps que la douleur se calme.  
-Mer... Merci.  
- Merci Meredith, sourit Elena en prenant l'ordonnance.  
- Allez, on rentre annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Jeremy  
-Oui, répondit Rachel.  
Ils sortirent du bureau de Meredith puis revinrent dans le parking. Jeremy prit le volant, alors que les deux filles s'installaient à l'arrière.  
La route vers le Manoir fut rapide, la circulation était parfaite.  
Arrivées à destination, Rachel n'eut pas le temps de souffler que Kurt lui poser déjà des tonnes de question, Blaine finit par lui demander de se calmer, il reçut un regard reconnaissant de la part de la brunette. Le brun s'échappa et fila demander des réponses à Elena qui les lui donna bien volontiers.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?  
-En fait, Rachel a passé des radios. Ces radios ont confirmé que ses cordes ont bien cicatrisé. Meredith a confirmé malheureusement qu'elle ne pourrait plus chanter, dit-elle avec un air triste. Mais...  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'adore ce "Mais», s'exclama Brittany.  
-Rachel vas-y, répondit Elena en la regardant Rachel.  
-Bon...Bonjour.  
Il était impossible maintenant d'arrêter les commentaires joyeux de Kurt, et Blaine l'embrassa fougueusement pour le faire taire. Santana fit mine de vomir avant de féliciter Rachel, rapidement suivie des autres.  
Alors que le groupe s'était décidé à préparer le repas, Rachel prit Stefan à l'écart. Ils allèrent sous la véranda, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils mis à leur disposition. Rachel commença à écrire sur son bloc note, pas encore habituée à utiliser de nouveaux sa voix.

« Je voulais te parler par rapport à ce que j'ai fait hier. »  
-Par rapport au baiser ?  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je suis désolée. »  
Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de baisser la tête.  
-Tu n'as pas l'être. J'ai apprécié  
« Ça m'a plu aussi. » En lui souriant.  
-Je veux que tu sois sûre de toi Rachel. Je ne veux pas qu'on précipite les choses. On va voir avec le temps comment ça se passe.  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Elena avait demandé à Santana d'embêter Damon pour éviter qu'il écoute leur conversation. Ce qu'elle fit avec enthousiasme et l'ainé Salvatore ne put donc pas espionner.  
Rachel et Stefan les rejoignirent et le repas fut enfin servi. L'après-midi passa très vite certains avaient décidé de bronzer et les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Brittany et Santana étaient de nouveau toutes les deux, allongées dans un coin, heureuses. Damon rejoignit sa petite amie, et après lui avoir volé un baiser, il lui dit :  
- En fait, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand Katherine est passée au Manoir.  
-C'est-à-dire?  
-Ta cousine lui a collé une gifle et Katherine lui en a collé une aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Stefan c'est interposé.  
-Pourquoi Rachel l'a giflé?  
-Je pense que c'est parce que Katherine a embrassé fougueusement Stefan.  
- Tout s'explique.

Tout le monde s'était réuni dans le salon, après le diner spécial espagnol préparé par Santana. Certains rigolaient encore du visage écarlate de Sam, il essayait de se cacher mais quelqu'un trouvait toujours un moyen de se moquer de lui, à son plus grand désespoir.  
Stefan et Rachel étaient dans leur coin, discutant tranquillement, riant de la plaisanterie de l'autre.  
Puis ils finirent par aller se coucher, Rachel ignorant encore la surprise qui l'attendait le lendemain.


	14. Chapitre 13

Elena, Jeremy, Kurt, Stefan et Damon furent les premiers réveillés. Ils prirent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner vu qu'Elena voulait préparer la chambre pour Quinn et Puck. Elle préférait qu'ils le fassent à plusieurs pour être sûr d'avoir fini avant le réveil de Rachel.  
Une fois la chambre prête, elle rejoignit les autres.  
Rachel fut enfin réveillée. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une rapide douchette. Elle s'habilla et descendit rejoindre les autres. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, une tasse de café l'attendait sur la table, en effet c'était Stefan qui lui avait préparé vu qu'il l'avait entendu descendre. Damon remarqua le geste de son frère et se mit à sourire comme à son habitude.  
Puis ils furent rejoints par le reste de la bande. Jeremy et Elena partirent en cours.

Pendant ce temps-là à New York, Jesse et Brody commençaient à s'habituer à leurs nouvelles conditions de vampire. Jesse ne supportait plus le fait de devoir toujours obéir à Kol, il voulait de l'action et non rester tous les jours dans cet hôtel, à boire du sang à longueur de journée.  
Alors en ce début de matinée, il était bien décidé à leur fausser compagnie, ce n'étaient pas les deux frères Salvatore qui lui faisaient peur. S'il arrivait à tant dans la ville de Mystic Falls, il serait parer pour la soirée de Samedi, en attendant, il logerait dans un hôtel dans les alentours de la ville.  
Vint l'heure du repas, Brody alla chercher Jesse dans sa chambre mais bien sûr celle-ci était déserte et il revint soucieux vers l'autre vampire.  
-Je me demande ce que fait Jesse…  
- Pas moi. Ça fait deux jours qu'il tourne en rond et je suis sûr qu'il est parti à Mystic Falls mais il n'a aucune chance face à eux. Il va mourir, j'en mets ma main au feu.  
- Et nous ? Quand retournerons-nous à Mystic Falls ?  
-A cause de ce cher Jessie on va devoir attendre encore quelques jours.  
-Quel con…

Le début d'après-midi se passait très bien pour Rachel qui lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle se trouvait là et elle finit par être rejointe par Stefan qui prit place dans un fauteuil, un bouquin dans les mains. Il jeta un regard vers elle.  
-J'ai hâte...d'être...à de...main.  
-Moi aussi Rachel. Tu sais que c'est agréable d'entendre enfin ta voix ? sourit-il  
-Mer...ci.  
-Tu devrais te reposer un peu  
-Oui ma...is tu veux...bien rester av...ec moi ?  
-Oui  
-Mer...ci.  
Il se leva, livre dans la main. Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui, posant sa joue sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle fermait doucement les yeux, essayant de trouver le repos. Il la regarda quelques secondes attendri puis reprit sa lecture, se disant qu'elle serait heureuse de la surprise qui l'attendait dans quelques heures.  
Kurt, de son coté, se détacha de Blaine pour lire le message que Quinn venait de lui envoyer. Elle arrivait dans deux heures. Il fit donc passer le message à tout le monde sauf à Stefan à qui il ne pouvait pas parler à cause de la présence de Rachel à ses côtés.  
Il vit les deux Gilbert rentrer du lycée et leur annonça la nouvelle. Ils s'installèrent avec les autres et Elena fronça les sourcils avant de demander :  
-Où est Rachel?  
-Tu veux dire où sont Stefan et Rachel ? reprît Damon.  
-Oui, si tu veux.  
-Ils sont dans la bibliothèque.  
- C'est parfait pour la surprise alors lâcha une voix.  
Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée et tombèrent sur Puck et Quinn qui venaient à peine d'arriver.  
-Puck je suis content te voir mon pote, fit Sam.  
-Moi aussi mec.  
-Bonjour, je suis Quinn  
-Moi c'est Elena, je suis la cousine de Rachel et voici mon petit frère voici Damon mon petit ami.  
-Enchantée de vous connaitre.  
-Moi c'est Caroline.  
-Je vois qu'il y a de très belles filles à Mystic Falls, dit Puck avec sourire charmeur.  
-Pour rappel, je suis là Puck, s'exclama Quinn en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.  
-Je le sais et tu sais que je t'aime.  
-Oui je le...  
Quinn fut coupée par l'arrivée de Rachel qui avait reconnu leurs voix. Rachel, en les voyants, sauta tout d'abord dans les bras Puck puis dans les bras de Quinn. Stefan qui était arrivé quelques secondes après et croisa le regard de son frère. Il roula des yeux exaspérer. Damon le regarda et lui dit.  
-C'est maintenant que vous arrivez, marmonna-t-il.  
-Damon, reprît Stefan, je suis Stefan le frère Damon.  
-Moi c'est Puck et voici Quinn ma fiancée.  
-Enchanté.  
-Est-ce que ma juive préférée va bien ?  
-No...ah je vais...bien et toi.  
-Je vais bien...mais… Tu parles ?  
- Oui, elle peut de nouveau parler, lui expliqua Kurt.  
-Tu sais quoi Rachel, je suis très content de t'entendre à nouveau. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour.  
-Mer...ci No...ah.  
-Moi j'ai une question ? demanda Caroline en se tournant vers Puck.  
-Laquelle?  
-Pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle Puck sauf Rachel.  
-Car elle est juive comme moi c'est aussi simple que ça.  
-Même moi je n'ai pas le droit c'est dire pourtant je suis sa fiancée.  
-Donc d'après ce j'ai compris vous vous connaissez depuis le lycée ? Lâcha Damon  
-Oui, mais au début de notre première année on était plutôt des ennemis, répondit Quinn.  
-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Stefan.  
-En fait Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Finn et moi faisions partis des plus populaires alors que Kurt et Rachel étaient des loosers du lycée. Et puis nous avons fait partie du Glee Club est tout a changé, répondit Santana.  
-Oui c'est exact. Et puis je suis tombé enceinte et les seuls qui m'ont soutenue étaient ceux du Glee club. Et j'ai réalisé que c'était plus qu'une chorale mais c'était devenu ma famille.  
-Et c'est Shelby la mère de Rachel qui a adopté votre fille, affirma Elena.  
-Tout à fait on n'était pas prêts et on était trop jeune pour élever un enfant, répondit Puck.  
-Ca dû être décision difficile…  
-Oui ça l'a été mais c'était mieux pour Beth. En parlant de Shelby, vous avez eu des nouvelles d'elle ?  
-Oui, elle appelait pour avoir des nouvelles de Rachel.  
-Elle est venue la voir ?  
-Non... en fait el...le n'a pas e...u le te...mps. Tu com...prends avec Beth...  
-Et alors tu es sa fille et elle doit être auprès toi c'est le rôle d'une mère. Désolée de m'énerver mais quand je vois le comportement de Shelby ça m'agace.  
-Ne sois pas désolée Quinn, répondit Elena, mais je crois qu'on pas eu chance avec nos mères biologiques.  
-Tu as été adoptée aussi ?  
-Oui, mais pour moi mes vrais parents c'est ceux qui m'ont élevé.  
-Je su...is d'acc...ord avec toi Elena, répondit Rachel.  
-Vous voulez visiter le Manoir et je vais vous montrez votre chambre.  
-D'accord, s'exclama le couple.  
Elena leur fit visiter le Manoir et leur montra leur chambre.  
Ils revinrent dans le salon et se mirent à discuter avec les autres. Certains durent se lever, le repas n'allait pas se préparer tout seul. Quinn qui s'occupait de couper les légumes, remarqua les échanges de regard de Stefan et Rachel, et sa curiosité prit rapidement le dessus. Elle essuya ses mains sur le torchon avant de le lancer dans la figure de son fiancé qui avait osé lancer un commentaire macho. Elle s'approcha de Rachel et lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'elle voulait lui parler, la brunette la suivit après avoir souri timidement à Stefan qui se fit de nouveau charrier par son frère. La brunette guida la blonde jusque dans la véranda et elles s'assirent, l'une en face de l'autre.  
« Je suis contente que vous soyez là. »  
-Moi aussi je suis contente, ça faisait longtemps… Mais Rachel, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de curieux dans la cuisine. C'était quoi ce jeu de regard entre Stefan et toi ? Il te plait ?  
« Oui, il est très gentil avec moi, je me sens protégée en sa présence et il est séduisant. »  
-Il est surtout très sexy, répondit Quinn.  
Rachel se mit à rougir sous le rire cristallin de son amie.

Puck, Damon, Stefan et Sam étaient installés dans le salon. Noah était pensif et retira sa cravate en soupirant. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été là pour défendre Rachel. Il s'était pourtant promis le jour de la mort de Finn qu'il serait toujours là pour prendre soin d'elle et il avait échoué. Sam remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas être dans son état normal.  
-Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
-Non, pour être franc et rien ne va...  
-Comment ça ?  
-J'aurais dû être là pour protéger Rachel lors de cette soirée. Je me l'étais juré à la mort de Finn, je devais toujours être là pour elle !  
-Puck tu n'étais pas là durant cette soirée mais tu es là maintenant et c'est le plus important, affirma Stefan.  
-Peut-être mais ça m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir.  
-No...ah Ste...fan à rai...son ce n'est p...as de ta fa...ute.  
Rachel fit son entrée et s'approcha de Noah, elle l'étreignit doucement avant de lui sourire sous le regard attendri de Quinn.  
-Je n'arrête pas de lui dire mais il ne m'écoute pas.  
La conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée de Santana et de Brittany.

- Le repas est servi, et je vous préviens Santana a faim alors dépêchez-vous lâcha la blonde  
-Tu as toujours faim, se moqua Damon.  
-Et alors ça te pose un problème ? S'énerva Santana  
-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé Lopez rétorqua Puck  
-Oui pourquoi je changerais on m'aime comme ça.  
-C'est toi qu'il dit..., murmura Damon.  
-Damon, reprît Stefan, on se met à table.

Ils le firent donc et le repas fut animé par les chamailleries de Puck et de Santana mais Damon aidait Noah car il aimait bien embêter la latina. Quand le repas prit fin, ils purent enfin vaquaient à leurs occupations. Quinn discutait joyeusement avec le reste des filles alors que Puck avait rejoint la conversation des garçons. Rachel n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de se raconter Caroline, elle était trop absorbée par la contemplation de Stefan qui lui jetait de temps à temps quelques regards. Caroline dut finalement rentrer chez elle, et elle salua tout le monde avant de quitter les lieux.  
De son coté, Stefan s'était levé et Rachel se leva à son tour mais pas pour le rejoindre, seulement pour monter les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Elle était encore une fois fatiguée et elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le jeune Salvatore la suivit à l'étage sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, elle sursauta en voyant sa main sur le battant de bois. Elle se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire timide auquel il répondit par un sourire réconfortant. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se penche en avant, lui donnant un doux baiser. Il lui murmura bonne nuit à l'oreille avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir. Elle sourit comme une petite fille avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, le cœur battant.


	15. Chapitre 14

Le lendemain matin à son réveil, Rachel repensa au baisé échangé avec Stefan. Elle frissonna avant de sourire. Elle avait d'abord cru rêver mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle rejeta sa couette, elle se leva et alla sous la douche.  
De son côté, Stefan était déjà levé depuis longtemps, il était dans la cuisine, il avait le regard dans le vague, tout en savourant une bonne tasse de café, son esprit répétait sans cesse la sensation du baisé qu'il avait donné à Rachel. Il sourit avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers. Il se redressa et haussa les sourcils en voyant la brunette. Elle lui sourit en s'approchant de lui, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui et prit sa main dans la sien, mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement. Ils étaient heureux d'être enfin à deux, ils pouvaient passer un petit déjeuner au calme.  
Calme qui ne dura pas car Damon et la petite troupe les avaient rejoints quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Bonjour à vous deux. On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Se moqua Damon  
-Non, pas du tout, répondit son frère.  
-Tu as bien dor...mis Quinn ?  
-Oui, très bien et toi ?  
-Moi au...ssi.  
-J'ai hâte d'être à cet après-midi, s'exclama Kurt, j'ai des idées pour vos coiffures les filles !  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.  
- Je n'en peux plus, c'est à peine s'il a dormi cette nuit ! Il était tellement excité pour ce soir qu'il m'a limite donné des coups de pieds. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, se plaignit Blaine  
-Vous avez rendez-vous à quelle heure chez Caroline ? Questionna Damon.  
-On a rendez-vous à 14h30, répondit Elena.  
-Tu vas faire comment Stefan ? Toute une après-midi sans voir Rachel.  
-Damon tu es exaspérant grogna Stefan  
-Je le confirme.  
Cette voix, c'était Santana qui entrait dans la pièce, main dans la main avec Brittany. Puck était derrière elle, il embrassa Quinn pour lui dire bonjour avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sam fut le dernier levé, il bailla avant de prendre part à la conversation. Ils discutèrent de la soirée.  
La table débarrassait tout le monde parti chacun de son côté. Stefan ne tardant pas à rejoindre Rachel sous la véranda.  
Vint l'heure de partir chez Caroline. Kurt et les filles rejoignirent les voitures et partirent assez vite. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils toquèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur la jeune vampire qui les invita à rentrer. Elle les guida jusque dans sa chambre où les attendait Bonnie. Celle-ci prit la parole :  
-Rachel tu vas bien, Caroline m'a dit la bonne nouvelle !  
-Oui je vais bien.  
-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
Ils hochèrent positivement la tête puis Kurt la parole :  
-On commence par qui?  
-Moi je veux bien, répondit Bonnie.  
-D'accord c'est parti, s'exclama Kurt en se frottant les mains.

Du côté des garçons, Stefan était, encore une fois, en train de lire un livre. Blaine faisait une sieste, profitant de l'absence de Kurt. Jeremy, Damon et Sam discutaient. Le jeune Salvatore finit par les rejoindre.  
Les heures avaient défilé à une vitesse folle et il fut déjà temps de s'habiller et de rejoindre les filles chez Caroline.  
Arrivés là-bas, ils embarquèrent les filles et firent directement route vers le Manoir des Lockwood, où se déroulait le bal. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent et Stefan descendit de la place de conducteur et vint ouvrir la porte de Rachel, il l'aida à descendre avant de lui présenter son bras. Elle lui sourit avant d'accepter l'invitation sous les regards amusés et attendris du reste du groupe.  
-Tu es très belle ce soir, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Mer...ci.  
-Je le confirme tu es magnifique ce soir, affirma Elijah en s'approchant d'eux. Elena m'a appelé pour me dire la bonne nouvelle.  
Il lui sourit avant de se décaler sur le côté, laissant place à une blonde au fort caractère et à un autre jeune homme, aux allures de parfait gentleman.  
- Je te présente Rebekah, ma petite sœur et tu connais déjà Klaus.  
-Je suis en...chantée.  
- Ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit Rebekah  
-Rebekah tu ne vas pas commencer, gronda Elijah  
- Attention grand frère, ce n'est que le début de la soirée  
Elle lui sourit, narquoise avant de tourner les talons. L'originel grimaça avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la brunette.  
-Excusez ma petit sœur pour son manque de politesse et de délicatesse, répondit Klaus en faisant un baisemain à Rachel.  
-Ce n'es...t pas gra...ve.  
-Tu m'accordes cette danse, souffla Stefan à l'oreille de Rachel  
- Avec plaisir.  
Il lui prit la main avec un sourire et l'emmena sur la piste. Un peu plus loin, Rebekah était en train de siroter son cocktail alors que son regard ne lâchait pas un jeune blond aux verts qui semblait plutôt à son goût. Elle remarqua qu'il était seul, elle déposa son verre et avec un sourire, se décida à aller à sa rencontre.  
-Bonsoir. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
Sam, qui avait été pris au dépourvu, avait bien failli s'étouffer avec la bouchée qu'il venait de mettre dans la bouche.  
- Je m'appelle Sam Evans  
-C'est la première fois que je vous vois si je ne m'abuse ?  
-Oui, je suis ici depuis seulement une semaine.  
-Vous avez de la famille ici ?  
-Non, mais mon amie Rachel oui.  
-Rachel c'est celle qui en train de danser avec Stefan Salvatore ?  
-Exactement.  
-Fait attention c'est une vraie peste, s'exclama Damon en s'approchant d'eux avec Elena à ses côté.  
-Et toi, tu es le roi des imbéciles.  
- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna le blond.  
- Je te présente Rebekah Mikaelson, la petite sœur d'Elijah et Klaus Mikaelson.  
Elle le foudroya du regard alors que Sam détourna le regard. Il se figea en reconnaissant un visage familier à travers la foule. Jesse St James s'approchait de Brittany, qui se trouvait seule du fait que Santana était partie lui chercher une coupe de champagne.  
Le blond s'empressa d'avertir Damon.  
-Damon, Jesse est là.  
- Où ça ?  
-Il est en train de s'approcher de Brittany. Regarde en face de toi.  
-Sam tu restes avec Elena.  
- Bien.  
Damon cherchait Stefan du regard, il finit par le trouver. Il était en train de danser avec Rachel. Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller le chercher, la brunette comprendrait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tourna donc vers les frères Mikaelson qui trainaient ensemble près du buffet. Il croisa le regard d'Elijah qui avait entendu leur conversation. Il prit son frère par le bras et ils se dirigèrent d'un seul pas vers Jesse, Damon à leur suite. Ils eurent le temps de s'interposer et Santana, qui avait reconnu le frisé, s'en alla rapidement avec Brittany.  
-Je vous connais ?  
-Non, mais ça ne va pas tarder, fit Damon.  
-Tiens une de mes amies est là, lâcha Jesse en regardant Rachel.  
- Tu te tais et tu nous suis. Gronda Klaus  
Un peu plus loin, Stefan avait arrêté de danser, ce qui surpris sa cavalière qui suivit son regard et finit par reconnaître Jesse. Elle se figea et s'éloigna doucement du vampire.  
-C'e...st Jesse, dit Rachel avec les larmes aux yeux.  
Il se tourna vers elle, et lui prit la main, la guidant dans la foule de danseurs. Il l'emmena jusqu'à Caroline et Bonnie.  
- Occupez-vous de Rachel. Lâcha-t-il  
-Oui on s'en occupe.  
Elles froncèrent les sourcils alors qu'il se pencha vers la brunette pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il fila rejoindre son frère, il se plaça à ses côtés, fixant Jesse avec rage.  
-Si je n'ai pas envie de vous suivre ?  
-On a essayé la manière douce, on va essayer la manière forte, lâcha Damon,  
- Maintenant tu vas nous suivre sans discussion. Dit Klaus en utilisant son pouvoir hypnotisant  
-Maintenant je vais vous suivre.  
Ils se rendirent dans le jardin, un peu à l'écart de tous les couples. Au bout de quelques minutes, le ton monta d'un cran.  
-Vous pouvez me laisser partir maintenant ?  
-Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser ? Mais tu rêves là ! Se moqua Damon.  
-Je le confirme, répondit Stefan, pourquoi tu es venu à Mystic Falls ?  
-Mais pour finir ce que j'ai commencé avec Rachel.

A ce moment-là, Stefan vit tout de suite rouge. Il prit Jesse par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua sauvagement contre le mur, ses crocs de vampire dépassant de sa bouche, il était prêt à attaquer.  
- Tout doux frérot. Tout doux. Fit Damon. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi t'es-tu approché de Brittany ?  
-J'avais juste une petit faim et je me suis dit que si je tuais Brittany, Santana souffrirait pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
Le jeune Salvatore lâcha Jesse qui s'affaissa au sol suite au coup de poing que venait de lui donner Damon.

Pendant ce temps-là à l'intérieur, Quinn et Puck avaient remarqué l'absence des frères Salvatore.  
-Où sont partis Damon et Stefan ? questionna Quinn.  
Elena hésita un instant mais préféra dire la vérité à Puck.  
-Ils sont partis avec Jesse.  
-Quoi? Il a osé venir ? Il va savoir comment je m'appelle, hurla Puck qui commençait à partir.  
-Reste ici Puck ! S'énerva Elena, Damon et Stefan s'en occupent !  
-Vous croyez que je vais rester ici sachant que l'un des agresseurs de Rachel est là-bas ?  
-S'il t...e plaît reste i...ci, demanda Rachel en lui prenant la main.  
Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de se résigner et de croiser les bras.  
-Ok, je vais rester ici mais ça démange d'aller les rejoindre !  
-Mer...ci

Dans le jardin la colère de Stefan n'était pas redescendue bien au contraire, elle était montée d'un cran. Damon prit parole pour demander à Jesse.  
-Tu préféré une mort lente ou rapide ? Tu as le choix.  
-Je ne te connaissais pas aussi poli, rit Klaus.  
-Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Alors Jesse, quel est ton choix ?  
-Je choi...  
-Ce serait un être humain on pourrait le faire souffrir mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a qu'une solution.  
Elijah poussa Stefan et attrapa Jesse.  
-Laquelle ? Questionna Jessie.  
-Ma solution c'est celle-ci, fit Elijah.  
Il lui arracha le cœur, le tenant fermement dans sa main alors que Jesse grogna de douleur, il se sentit expirer mais dans un dernier soupir, il murmura :  
-Ce n'est pas fini.  
Et son corps s'affaissa au sol, Damon s'approcha du corps, laissant Klaus s'emparer du cadavre du vampire. Les deux Salvatore se regardèrent avant de se décider à rejoindre les autres. Ils finirent par les trouver près d'une table. Rachel se précipita vers Stefan qui la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots rassurants alors que Damon prit Elena à part, pour pouvoir discuter des récents événements.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Il s'est passé qu'Elijah a tué Jesse en lui arrachant le cœur c'est tout.  
-C'était la seule option qu'on avait de toute manière, répondit Elena. Mais il était venu ici pourquoi faire?  
-Il voulait finir ce qu'il avait commencé avec Rachel.  
-Tant mieux qu'il soit mort mais il faudra prévenir Liz.  
Caroline, qui les avait entendues, leur fit comprendre qu'elle préviendrait sa mère. Damon et Elena rejoignirent le reste de la bande.  
-Ça vous dit de rentrer ? demanda Elena.  
-Oui mais vous nous devez une explication, répondit Puck en regardant Damon.  
-On verra ça à la maison.

Ils quittèrent le bal aussi discrètement que possible mais Sam jeta un regard derrière lui et croisa le regard curieux et dangereux de Rebekah qui lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son frère.  
Ils grimpèrent dans les voitures et la route vers le Manoir se fit dans le silence le plus total.  
Arrivés devant l'immense bâtisse, Elena et Damon prirent Quinn et Puck à part. Ils les emmenèrent dans la bibliothèque.  
De son coté, Rachel s'approcha de Stefan et lui demanda timidement s'il pouvait rester dormir avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux cauchemars qu'elle allait avoir cette nuit. Il accepta et lui dit qu'il se dépêchait de la rejoindre. Elle hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre, filant dans sa salle de bain, elle enfila son pyjama et attendit sagement Stefan qui vint quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre lui et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le sommet du crâne. Il la sentit se détendre et sourit alors que ses yeux restaient ouverts, fixant la lune qui brillait dans la nuit.  
Dans la bibliothèque, le couple commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter alors qu'Elena et Damon se jetait de nombreux regards.  
-Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Quinn.  
-Oui, on va vous le dire mais tout d'abord, je veux que vous sachiez que ce que l'on va dire est totalement vrai.  
- Bon, on vous écoute.  
-Déjà vous allez porter ces bracelets.  
-D'accord répondirent-ils en les enfilant avec un regard interrogateur.  
Elena souffla un bon coup avant de commencer.  
-J'imagine que vous ne croyez pas au surnaturel ?  
-Non.  
-Pourtant ça existe, surtout à Mystic Falls.  
Ils continuèrent donc la discussion. Elena eut du mal à leur faire comprendre que Damon, Stefan et Caroline étaient des vampires

Ils continuèrent la discussion. Elena leur a dit que Damon, Stefan et Caroline étaient des vampires puis que Tyler était un hybride, et enfin que Bonnie était une sorcière. Elle leur expliqua que Jesse était devenu un vampire dans le seule but d'être plus fort et que le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était de le tuer. Elle leur parle ensuite de la « Veine de Vénus » cette plante qui se trouvait dans leur bracelet qui permettait de ne pas être hypnotisé par les vampires.  
Puck et Quinn se lancèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête et d'annoncer qu'ils allaient se coucher. Ils les laissèrent faire alors que le couple n'était pas vraiment sur de croire à toute cette histoire. Peut-être qu'avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout irait mieux.  
Elena et Damon pensèrent la même chose et prirent le chemin de leur chambre.


End file.
